Beauty: The Story Continues
by rumpybumpy14
Summary: This story begins at the end of the program "Beauty", with Martin Clunes and Sienna Guillory, shot sometime in 2004. You have to watch the program before this story makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I carried Cathy to the house and stopped at the door where she gave me the most tender of kisses. I was so thrilled and happy to have her in my arms. I carried her inside and we climbed the stairs. We entered her room and she told me that I looked very handsome that evening. I had never heard that from anyone and I knew it wasn't true, but she said it and I took it into my heart. I laid her on the beautiful bed and laid beside her. Her kisses were the sweetest thing I had ever tasted and I felt like a starving man tasting sustenance for the first time. I was fortunately or unfortunately highly aroused. After all, it had been quite a long time…10 years…so my cock was erect in an almost other worldly way. It was so hard and tense..and so huge I didn't think that a woman in her right mind would consider wanting it. Cathy was impressed but I was embarrassed. I also knew that at the slightest touch I would come and didn't want to ruin the moment. "Cathy" I said, "You realize that I am excited beyond imagination and that I don"t want to hurt you or disappoint you…." "Shush" she said said,"Let's make love and see what happens." We continued to kiss and I found her perfect breasts and found her nipples erect and ready. I put my hands between her legs after dispensing with the jeans and found her warm and wet. I brought my big body on top of hers and put my already condomed cock at her door. Slowly, I eased myself into her. She let out a little moan. I moved once then I proceeded to enter her. Three moves later I was gone. I came so hard it felt like 10 minutes. I saw stars and flashes and I swear I was unconscious at the end. An absolutely incredible amount of cum filled the end of that condom.

I couldn't believe that Thomas had carried me up those flights of stairs without stopping to rest. He was unbelievably strong. He had come so hard that I was worried he was unconscious or had had a heart attack. The blissful look on his unusual face said otherwise. The interlude gave me a chance to think. What had I just done? I was 28 years old and had no good prospects in the village despite being one of the most sought after women. Maybe all those men were captured down at the depot? I had spent weeks with Thomas. He had an ample waistline unlike most of the men I usually chose. His face could stop traffic in the right situation, yet he was a gentle soul. He had a lovely attitude and was flawlessly generous to me and those who were around him…Mr. and Mrs. Robbins loved him like a son. What was I doing?

He hadn't asked to be born to the cousins who left him with his huge head and skull deformities. He had an acute intellect and even more endearing, he had no hint of conceit….that was such a refreshing thing! Most men I had ever known knew they were a desired commodity and had ruled over me like I was to respect them for being there…not so with Thomas…all he wanted was to please me and to have me be in his company. In reality, I had no reason to be embarrassed…I had found a man, physically flawed at that, but of the sweetest and most loving soul I had ever known. I was realizing what was truly important.

Thomas started to stir. I told him to lay back and kissed his soft and lovely mouth. Whatever the prostitutes had taught him…I had no complaints. I removed the bulging condom filled with treasure and put it to the side. I used a warm washcloth and wiped him down…and up…and down again. I took his penis and put it in my mouth. I played with the head, licking around and around. He did not disappoint. His erection returned with gusto but no longer as ridiculously large or tense. It was perfect as far as I was concerned. I put another condom on him. He pulled me up to his face and opened his eyes. They were a gorgeous grey green and were the only thing I saw..damn the head or the teeth. We kissed and caressed until he decided he wanted more. Who was I to argue? He lovingly licked and caressed my nipples, giving me just a hint of a bite which made me even wetter..if that was possible. He caressed my stomach and my inner thighs softly and expertly…I knew that this was happening, but I knew I'd want it to happen again. He bent my knees and used his tongue to probe and prod my most sensitive spots. As aroused as I was and as kind and expert as he was it didn't take long for me to climax. I really had the feeling that this had never happened before. Of course I knew how, but another person giving it to me was phenomenal.

I had tasted Cathy's sweet and salty juices which, in turn, caused me to get more and more aroused. I went up to kiss her so she could share that taste and we kissed until the point that we needed to breathe again. I suckled at her breast like a baby who needed to get his way. I knew this time it would be different. I rose up above her and looked into her gorgeous eyes and marveled at her delicate and beautiful face. This could not be real. Where did the dumpy blond with the lazy eye go? This was not another Fitzhenry. But again I realized…this was a different time…this was a different life. The future was new and fresh.

I rose up and placed myself between her knees. I wanted this so badly I could cry, and I might cry, with joy. I entered her slowly and gently. She was lubricated beyond any experience I had had before. First, I entered her slowly and gently because I knew that I was quite well endowed. The Fitzhenry's had one particular gift. I continued to go slowly and gently until I was sure that she was ready. I continued to push, enjoying every minute of her warmth and wetness. Cathy's eyes were totally opened and she gazed at me while I progressed to higher and higher planes of enjoyment. She seemed to enjoy watching me lose myself as I put myself in her and withdrew. I did not want to hurt her. I felt it impossible to hold back and let myself come as I continued to thrust. Cathy closed her eyes and smiled with delight. Of course I started balling like a baby.

Thomas was crying. It didn't surprise me but it left me at a bit of loose ends. I pulled his head closer to mine and we kissed. Damn, he was an expert kisser..perfect pressure..soft lips. I could do that forever. I grabbed his big head with its adorably frizzy blonde hair and pulled it to my breast. "Are you all right?" he asked. I told him that I'd never been better. Our love making had been an earthshattering experience for me. I had not been making love to a "person" with a body that I had to contend with…..I had made love with a soul, deformity be damned, and a beautiful soul which was sincere and unselfish as the day is long. It might be unruly but it was right.

I let Cathy hold me for a time, but I eventually found it preferable to hold her. We were practical, though, in realizing that real sleep mostly occurred alone. We slept with our bodies touching..but not encumbered and I hoped the morning would not come with the bad news that this was all a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Next Day

As was my habit I was up early the next day. I opened my eyes and took pause to admire the Beauty with whom I shared a bed. It was her room and not mine, and I could not stop and let my breath be taken away by this creature of such beauty and purity. Oh, oh if only it hadn't been a mistake! I stealthily left the bed and did the things I needed to do. In a way I did not want to wash away her smell and stickiness off me, but I did because I wanted to be as clean as possible. I shaved my pathetic stubble and dressed in the best possible way I could. I combed my unruly curls.

I stole my way down into the kitchen and had morning tea with a beaming Mr. Robbins. A while later Mrs. Robbins let me know that there was a stirring upstairs. Her long service and experience in the house had let her know this was happening. I had not a clue. I went and stood at the bottom of the stairs and prayed that Cathy hadn't changed her mind.

I had awakened in my gorgeous room in the mansion and reveled in the fresh air and the sunshine and the lovely scents that wafted into my window. New mown grass…the scent of roses…the feel of sunshine on my body…which felt incredible anyway. I realized that Thomas was not there with me, but I knew he rose early. Was everything all right? Was last night something to regret? I put my dressing gown on and continued to ponder that question….was last night a good thing? I left the room and headed downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood Thomas..all bigheaded and crooked of him. In his eyes and on his lips was absolute adoration. No, there had not been a mistake. The look on his face, at this second in time, was worth more than any athletic hunk of a man. I felt adored.

I walked down to him at the bottom of the stairs. I put my hands on the prominence of his oversized ears and pulled his face to mine. I kissed this strange looking man with all the depth of my soul. He kissed me back with the touch of an angel, cancelling out any physical image that I had before. He was now Thomas, he of the perfect kiss. I mussed his curly head because I loved to touch his curls. He was not displeased.

At Cathy's insistence we ate in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. We had our eggs and toast whilst Mrs. Robbins regaled us with the gossip she had picked up at the pub quiz. They actually had picked up Ryan and paraded him through the village, but they didn't bother to strip him down. The whole village had loved that my big, hard head had knocked him out. I was a bit self conscious about this but the others were having such a laugh I quickly forgot. Mrs. Robbins became a bit risqué when discussing which bedroom in the house should be ours. I could have easily deferred that discussion, but she was clear as to which mattress was the best and which bed had the most room…she clearly was bawdier than I had ever imagined. The Robbins children were older than I was and certainly dispersed, but there was no doubt that the Robbins had enjoyed producing them. Cathy went upstairs to clean up and I headed out to the yard.

It was apparent that Thomas had no trouble keeping busy on the estate, and I had an enormous amount of plumbing to do. I called my Dad and he joined me to do the work. "So, did you have a good night, little girl?" he asked with no guile or hesitation. "Oh, Dad," I said, "I had a tremendously beautiful night. Please don't be afraid that Thomas is so ….different….he is a beautiful person in a not so beautiful container. I'm not scared of it anymore." Dad replied "I've never been scared of it, luv, I've seen what he thought of you the whole time. I'm really so glad you can get over his physical drawbacks….he loves you better than anybody else I've ever seen. And it can't hurt that he's an earl". I cringed at the thought of that last statement, but he was right, resources were never a bad thing.

It hadn't taken but the one appearance in the pub for the local charities to show up. They had been afraid to come before, fearing a ferocious and unkind master, but this morning they showed up with gusto. "We were wondering if you had any clothing or other goods to donate?" they had said. I was flummoxed. As the earl, I had an incredibly large amount of clothing that was not being used. Much of it was left over from posh people who visited my parents and left their discards at the house. I asked Mr. Robbins to help me sort out this issue. We went into the musty room that was the wardrobe. It was there that I had picked out Cathy's gown only days before. We pulled out numerous suits and dresses and shoes that weren't being used but I reserved judgement on a number of gowns that I knew Cathy would be gorgeous in, because I still wanted a formal dinner now and then. The charity brought their van and carted most of the rest away. "Well, less of a fire hazard," I said. Mr. Robbins said that with all the quality wool in much of that clothing a great number of people will be staying warmer this winter. I thought that was a good thing.

Mrs. Robbins had managed to provide a delicious dinner that evening including chicken and roasted vegetables. Cathy had sorbet and strawberries for dessert. I watched her as she ate and she fed me a strawberry here and there. Eating the strawberries gave me the most brilliant excuse to kiss her fingers and her lips. To say it was stimulating would have been an understatement. I almost didn't want to get up from the table. We had so many things to plan. We still planned on traveling the world…something that was going to be daunting for me and so beneficial for her…but first things first. "There's a dance in town this weekend." Cathy said, "And you are going to take me and show the village that we are real. I can't help but think that some of them thought they were seeing things when you brought me home last night." I groaned and became frightened at the very prospect of dancing. She told me not to worry, it would be fun. We went into the parlor. All we had by way of music was an old fashioned stereo and an extensive collection of records of all kinds. My father had been a big man, as was I, but he had a grace and bearing that I failed to inherit, which was unfortunate because I inherited every bad feature the family had. Cathy put on a lovely waltz and came over to me. The thing was, I had gone to public school and during the cotillion we had all learned the basics of dance. I had hated every minute of it but they told us, "You never know when you might meet your lady fair. You must be prepared." I knew I had met mine and let all that old rusty knowledge come to the fore. We waltzed, we foxtrot and we just plain slow danced which is what I liked best. It went from the ridiculous to the sublime and we laughed and laughed.

My Dad and I had been plumbing all day and had torn the wall out of one of the upstairs bathrooms. I was so tired. Thomas and I said goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Robbins and headed upstairs. They had chosen another room for us that turned out to be gorgeous. There were sheets as soft as silk and a four poster bed. The room itself was not huge, but that lent an air of coziness to it. There was a well tended fire in the fireplace. Our dressing gowns and night clothes were hanging on the door. Our toothbrushes and toiletries were in their perfect place. I never wanted anyone to mess with my stuff, but Mr. and Mrs. Robbins did these things with such skill and lack of intrusion it seemed as natural as putting on your shoes.

I told Thomas that he was not allowed into our bed with his yellow pajamas on. I told him that as long as I was his girlfriend that I did not want to see those pajamas. He did not argue. He was pudgy, but I didn't really mind. He was very cuddly and warm and substantial. He slipped into bed with me and we laid together and whispered and laughed, making all our plans. We kissed softly and I could tell he was ready. I climbed up on him and eased him inside me as far as he could go. I stopped and kissed him some more. He did have the softest lips and an unbelievable tongue. Kissing him was like being nourished. I sat up and he reached out and touched my breasts. How did he know how to do that so well? I started to move and he moaned with enjoyment. He answered my moves with some of his own and I got to a position where my spots were being caressed. He lasted until at last I came. He thrust hard 2 or 3 more times and came himself, in a most emphatic way. We lay there in our drowsiness and just enjoyed each others warmth. Again I marveled at his generosity, his humility and lack of conceit. I had never been with a sweeter man. We had a busy day tomorrow, so we went to sleep, knowing that we were both loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Back To Real Life

The following morning was cloudy and rainy. It was a pretty normal day for the UK. Cathy was still sleeping beside me and I just took a few moments to look at her while she slept. She was so sweet and beautiful, and had the relaxed expression of a child. I was struck by the possibility that this was not reality and perhaps I was under the influence of a drug or hallucination. But no, I checked under our duvet and saw that yes, my belly was there and my tackle…partially erect…I had to pee. My face felt the same and I realized that it was better for me to feel my face than have to look at it… This was really happening. I wondered if someone had paid Cathy to sleep with me or maybe it was all a huge practical joke. I suppressed that thought quickly because it was too painful to bear. Well, I did have to urinate so I quietly slipped out of the bed and slipped into the loo. I decided to brush my teeth really quietly because I planned on waiting for Cathy to wake up…so it didn't seem like I was sneaking off….as if I would ever be capable of that, not in a million years. I looked down at my body and felt a bit ashamed. There was no doubt that I was well fed, but oh well, not much I could do about that in the next few minutes. All the Fitzhenrys had a tendency toward endomorphism. Yes we were appreciably tall, but not appreciably slender.

Out of the window I could see the grounds shrouded in mist and drizzle. The window was slightly ajar so I could smell the scent of the wet soil. I really liked that smell. It made me feel invigorated and happy for all the things that Mother Nature provided. I slipped back under the covers before I got too cold and snuggled up to Cathy's warmth. After a short while she moaned and threw her arms up and opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling first. When she finally was fully awake she turned over and put her hands on my chest and gave me the best gift of all, a brilliant dazzling smile and a smug, satisfied giggle. If I had died that moment I would have been the happiest man in all eternity. "Hello" I said, "Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" "What do you think, my handsome, lovely man?" she replied. I felt that I should look behind me in case she was talking to someone else.

I woke up to feel the lovely warmth of Thomas beside me. It was like having the best water bottle that money could buy. He was like a furnace. I stretched and turned over and couldn't help but sigh over the good feeling I had. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked. "What do you think, my handsome, lovely man?" I said. I looked at him. I really loved Thomas's hair. It was frizzy and unruly and made me smile, but it was incredibly soft, not the least bit wiry. And unless you got really close you wouldn"t notice his beautiful eyes. They could be green, blue, gray or hazel but they were riveting to me as we were face to face. I put my hands on his face and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss. He kissed me back and I felt that stirring again. I was a little sore but not anything I couldn't handle. He put his hand on my arm and then my back and leaned down under the covers to lick and nibble my breast. "Good lord, he was sensuous. What a surprise that had been. "Why are you still in bed?" I asked. "It's rainy and foggy outside and I wanted to see you in the morning, is that alright? But if you want me to go I will." he said, a bit uncomfortably. I didn't mean to make him feel that way. I grabbed his head and pulled him close. "Don't you even think that way, Thomas Fitzhenry!" I told him in no uncertain terms. He pulled the duvet over his head and kicked his feet. Sometimes he acted like a 10 year old…but that was so attractive in its innocence itself. I went under myself and we both kicked together like a couple of little girls and smacked each other with pillows. It was all good fun. We snogged some more but then decided what we really wanted was a good cup of hot coffee, so we got up and went downstairs.

Mr. Robbins had started a lovely fire in the dining room. I felt strange sitting out there but Thomas said that we should. He said they had always done it that way, and that, to his way of thinking, the kitchen was Mr. and Mrs. Robbins' domain and he liked to give them their privacy. When he presented it that way, I felt a little better because he was sort of looking out for them, but I still would have rather been in the kitchen with the telly on and cooking smells. We had coffee and toast with delicious jam. I got to sit with my back to the fire and it felt splendid. Thomas said he wanted to feel the fire too and moved over to be at my side.

I asked Cathy what she wanted to do today. As it was a Friday, I thought anything would be fine. We could read our books or go for a walk in the rain or do more plumbing. Whatever she said would be fine with me. "Thomas," she said, "I have to go home today. I have a shift at the pub tonight and I have some things to do at home." My first reaction was to protest. "What do you need at home? You don't have to work at the pub if you're going to be my girlfriend. I have every…." I stopped. It had all happened very fast, hadn't it? I had no right to make any assumptions about what Cathy wanted or did not want to do. I had never been in love before and was being carried away with the excitement. I said, "Absolutely, do you want Mr. Robbins to drive you?" She said she would love to have a walk in the rain if I could lend her an umbrella. That, of course I could do.

Our clothes were in different rooms but I asked Cathy to get her toiletries and clothes and come back to the room we had slept in. I had something to show her which was a lot of fun.

A two headed shower? I had never seen one in all my days of plumbing with my Dad. I knew they existed but they were a bit pricey for your average English family. Who had put this in at Thomas's house? "Believe it or not, my parents put this in." he said, "It was for guests…not for them." "No" I teased, "It had to be for them. Nobody does this unless they are going to use it." "No", he said, "My brain won't even go there." And we laughed . I said, "So let's try it!" I stripped off my dressing gown and reached in, first turning on one spigot, then the other. After a matter of a minute the water was pleasantly hot and the enclosure steamy. I got in first and invited Thomas to join me. He stripped of his robe and jumped right in. It was such a strange sensation. There was no place that your could move where the water wasn't warming your body. I took down my scrubber and lathered it up. I started down at the floor scrubbing Thomas's legs and feet. He was so tall that he had to stoop to wet his hair. Both of us needed a good scrubbing after all we'd been up to. I finished scrubbing his legs and came up to his waist. "Turn around," I said and proceeded to give his bum a good scrub. I told him to turn around again and used my hands to give his penis a soapy, slick scrub. He groaned and started to react right away. When Thomas started to react there was no mistaking it. Blimey.

"Wait" I said, "Now it's my turn." Cathy protested, "But I'm not finished." I told her we both would finish later. I grabbed the scrubbie out of her hands and took over. I scrubbed her legs and bottom. I turned her around and used my hands to wash her private parts. I could feel the protrusion of her feminity but just scrubbed her gently as to not be too forward. I was able to wash her body and hair as she stood under the jet. She was able to rinse her face and hair and look back up at me. I looked at her with my shameless wet erection and laughed. I let her wash my frizzy hair and rinsed. It was time for us to get out. The warm towels hung on the fixtures and we dried each other off. We didn't waste the good feeling we had. I knew that I was insatiable but I feared forcing more than Cathy would want. She didn't stop me but it was a "quickie" nevertheless.

We separated and went to our rooms. We came back dressed and Cathy told me she had to go. I knew that she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Back To Town

I had a lovely walk back home. The rain was gentle and all around me were fragrant flowers and the green of my home. I stopped at the house and assessed my belongings. There was a bit of mail that interested me. My latest People Magazine and a card from Aunt Audrey. She was my Dad's closest sister and one of the most down to earth people that I knew. She asked me how things were going and if there was anything on the romantic front. I didn't have time to write but put a reply on the back burner. It seemed early, but it was time to put on my pub clothes. I walked over and said hello to Steve and assessed the mess that was in the sink. "Hey, how are you girl?" Steve asked. "Fine and jolly" I replied, "How are you, mate?" "I didn't know whether we would see you again, given his majesty took you home." He stated. "Look," I said, "Just because I am dating Thomas doesn't mean I don't do what I'm supposed to do!" "OK, OK, I hear you." He said. I felt a bit bad for being a twit.

The evening progressed as usual, though it seemed that folks were a bit standoffish. My girlfriend Chloe finally approached. "So how was it?" she queried, "Being with such a…shall we say, unusual man?" Chloe was a soulmate…we drank together, suffered together and cried together….I knew her question did not come from idle curiosity. "Chloe, he is an absolutely wonderful person….I can't even tell you what he is like." I replied. Most of the guys at the pub just gave me their orders and kept their distance. They had heard about the hardness of Thomas's head. Closing time came and I had to walk from the pub to home. Thomas had left me a message asking me to call, no matter what the time. I called the number and he answered quickly. "Hello Cathy, how are you?" he said, "What are you doing?" I'm home Thomas…I just did my shift at the pub and I'm at the house." I replied. "Can I come to get you?" He asked, "I could walk or I do know how to drive a car." 'Thomas, let me see how it feels to be home and let's discuss what our further plans will be in the morning." I answered, not really knowing what I wanted. It was 2 am and sleep seemed most important, but I knew I would have to decide what I truly wanted to do. The dance was tomorrow and that would be absolutely paramount in deciding what to do next. Thomas would have to show his face to everyone.

Sleep came really quickly since I was thoroughly knackered. No thoughts or dreams entered my slumber.

Thomas fretted the whole evening. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins had to step in and calm him down. "What did I do wrong?" Thomas queried. Mr. Robbins said that nothing was wrong and said at the start of a relationship it was important for the parties to go separate ways and continue their lives as they were. He said that this was the way two people could know they liked each other, if they were happier together than being alone. Thomas said that he had had no real existence until Cathy entered his life. Mr. Robbins firmly disagreed. "Sir," he said, "You have lived here for years doing what you do. Go take care of those grounds, go take care of those moles and work on the hybridization of your prize winning roses. Cathy will respect you more for that than chasing after her all day." That did not please me, but Mr. and Mrs. Robbins had always made me do what was best for me. I had no father to guide me and I had no alternative. I knew that they really cared. I awoke at the crack of dawn and started to work. Cathy called some time after and invited me for breakfast at her house. Oh, I so wished she would come up here to my house but I realized that coming into her world was so important. If I couldn't do that, all bets were off. I put on my best tweed suit, braces and trousers and proceeded to walk to the village. It was mostly overland, but when I did reach the roads people sounded their horns and yelled out what seemed like derogatory comments. I tried to ignore them.

I knew where Cathy lived, in back of Tesco's, and made my way to her front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast

I knocked on what I thought to be Cathy's door. There was a white plumbing van in the driveway…her possible "crappy white van" child that she had mentioned while naming her children. After a minute, Bernard came to the door. "Thomas," he said, "Welcome, welcome to our home." I stooped and walked in, feeling like like an oversized monster. "Cathy will be down in a minute..she's still in the shower. Would you like some coffee or tea, son?" her Dad questioned. I liked the sound of being called son. My parents had born me at such a late age that they had died 15 years ago. Despite their age and insularity I had loved them both so much. My Mum for her positivity and reinforcement no matter my appearance and my Father for his jocularity and common sense. They were cousins, it was true, but really well suited and in love. It was unfortunate that their genetics couldn't have been different.

"I'd love some tea, please. Thank you very much." I replied. I sat at the cozy table where there were sausages and toast and lovely marmalade. "The eggs are almost ready." Bernard replied. At that moment Cathy came down the stairs. Her hair was wet and her skin glowed from her shower. "Thomas," she said with a smile, "Good morning." With that, she tiptoed up and pulled my head to hers giving me a bit of a non chaste kiss. I was a bit self conscious. "What can I help with, Dad?" she said to Bernard, "Not much, luv…both of you have a seat." We shared an excellent breakfast and discussed the goings on in the village, much which was unknown to me. "So if those kids at the primary school had more adequate supplies, we think their test scores could be raised." said Cathy. Well, I hadn't heard a thing about that and was embarrassed that our district wasn't performing better. I could easily make a contribution to the school. "Oh Thomas, could we?" The sound of could WE was so delicious, what could I say? "Let me show you the house," said Cathy. "I'd love to." I said.

Thomas was so lovely and polite and soft spoken. I showed him the parlor and the dining room and took him up to my bedroom. "So that's where that tosser Ryan set up the trampoline and bounced up and down asking about my knickers." I said, "I was so happy when you said I could stay with you." "I'm just sorry I was such a prat, not saying yes right away." Thomas replied. "No worries." I said. With that I reached up and grabbed his lovely head. I pushed him down on my bed and proceeded to wrap my legs around his waist. He was so big and strong it was like straddling a tree. In that sitting position I proceeded to give him the deepest of kisses. He kissed me back with all the sweetness I knew he had. "Well," I said, "We have places to go and things to do." I couldn't have him in my bedroom at home.

"Bugger," he replied.

"Now what am I going to wear for this village dance?" Cathy questioned. "What would you usually wear?' I replied. "Oh I might wear my denim miniskirt and a nice top." She said. "Well, that's what you will wear then." I said. "But Thomas, you are always so dressed up!" she replied. I assured her that we would be fine and that the nobles' tradition of tie and jacket was as ingrained in me as brushing my teeth. Perhaps when we are in the jungles of Borneo I will have to change. "Let's take our time." I said. That might be our mantra…let's take our time.


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Take Our Time

Cathy insisted that I walk to the Town Centre with her. "It really is important to see and be seen by the neighbors," she said. "That is the only way they will leave you alone. We have to be absolutely transparent. If we are not, they will pursue ceaselessly and never leave us alone. Do you see what I mean?" I had to admit…what she said made sense. We walked down to the village green and bought a variety of papers to read.

Thomas was absolutely game. He held my hand and held his head up high…he acknowledged all the horn honks even if they had been mocking as if he was just so proud for us to be together. He absolutely adored me. I didn't know what to think. It was overwhelming. "Thomas, I have to go and do a bit of cleanup at the pub…let's meet later for the dance." I said. He told me that he would go home, but would be back at 7 pm. He said, "Oh Cathy, no other event has been as important to me as this….but I'm so nervous…petrified, in fact. I'm not sure if I can do it." "Lean down here so I can tell you a secret," I said. He leaned down and I whispered, "We'll be fine" and kissed him gently on his smooth, warm, lovely smelling neck. "See you later then," he replied and walked toward home.

I started sweating on the way back to my house and my intestines were churning in an unpleasant way. Real people….real people. I'd really jumped in the deep end with this one. When I thought about how wonderful Cathy's whisper had been and how her soft lips kissed my neck I realized I was committed. There was no going back to my old life. A lovely stirring in my crotch reassured me that I didn't want to. God, I'm like a teenager. That made me laugh.

I had some hours until I needed to go and pick Cathy up. I went outside and trimmed the hedge that was very overgrown. It had needed trimming for weeks. Now that I felt more hopeful and more alive I attacked it with new enthusiasm. Everything seemed to take on a new light. Afterward, I slipped into the kitchen to ask a few questions of Mrs. Robbins. We sat down over a cup of tea.

It was a busy Saturday at the pub. The cooks were turning out fish and chips and I was serving pints and pints of lager. "Looks like the boys are starting their party a little early," said Steve, "I sometimes wonder if that's such a great idea?" "Whatever floats your boat, I suppose," I said laughing back. I washed a few glasses and turned around. Ryan was standing there with two magnificent shiners around both eyes. He sheepishly said, "Hi Cathy." "So look what the cat dragged in." I stated with no hint of a smile. "I guess I was out of line the other night, I'm really sorry. I heard you went home with the ugly toff….can't imagine that went anywhere, he said, "I just wanted you to know I'm still interested, but I'll be better this time." Now Thomas had a thick skull, but Ryan's was obviously thicker. "Ryan, there is no way I would be interested in you. As in, even if we were the last people on Earth…do I make myself clear?" I replied. "Well, just wanted you to know I'm still available," he said. "Just bugger off, you moron!" I told him in my most emphatic, but not attention-getting voice. He moved away, shiners and all.

"Mrs. Robbins, can you tell me about my parents?" I asked, "Of course I remember them I was in my 20's when they died, but what were they like, from an adult perspective?" "Well sir, I'm not sure what you want to know. Your parents were the loveliest people. They were second cousins, it's true, but they were so very much in love. I was very young at the time, but they were never cross. They loved to be together….they loved to touch one another. When they finally had you on the way they were overjoyed. They set up your nursery, so excited. And your mum did most of the newborn care. Another nurse and I helped but they never just left you to caretakers. Even your Father held you and carried you around the grounds talking to you all the time. Even when you went off to school you came back frequently and they visited you. Sir, I believe they made you the kind and gentle man you are today." She explained.

I had good memories. My memories of my Mum were of hugs and kisses Good Night and of wonderful, sage advice. My memories of my Father had been of pipe tobacco, practical skills and bedtime stories in his deep, mellifluous voice. Thinking about these things made me realize that I hadn't become bitter until University when others were put off by my appearance. I didn't know I was ugly until then. Then my parents were gone.

I was almost done with my shift. I asked Steve if everything was in order. He would take over the bar after me. Now I needed go home and get ready for my "Big Date". I hoped Thomas would be ready.


	7. Chapter 7

The First Waltz

I had asked Mrs. Robbins what she thought I should do this evening. She was very kind and told me not to be so nervous. Mt. Robbins told me to just be myself. It didn't quell the queasy feeling that I had. I showered off the sweat of my yard work and dressed in my usual way. Cathy would think it too dressy but we are what we are. There would be time for change later. I combed my hair and used a touch of aftershave. I didn't want to smell like a prat. I decided to take the Merc down to Cathy's as not to sweat too much getting there. I was going to sweat as it was, no need for a head start. I checked my teeth, as they were and declared it good to go. I got the car keys and went to the garage. The red CL started perfectly but felt strange as I hadn't driven in a very long time. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins had wished me a lovely evening and with their intestinal fortitude, I left.

Thomas had called to say he was on his way. He said he didn't want to perspire too much so he brought the car. You can imagine the scene when my lumpy bumpy Thomas emerged from this incredible car. I didn't give a hoot about cars, but it looked like a strange James Bond emerging from the driver's seat. I knew that Thomas would dress, so instead of my jeans or jeans skirt I wore a peasant like skirt with a linen blouse, with a low cut neckline. It wasn't immodest…but I thought sexy. He had brought me beautiful flowers from his garden. I thanked him profusely.

"Thank you, Thomas, I said, "I don't believe anyone has ever brought me flowers as beautiful as these." He smiled with absolute love. "Oh Cathy, you are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." He said. He had that rapturous look that I'd come to adore.

She looked like a goddess. It was almost as if there was an aura about her. The night was warm and clear. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She came to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stared into her eyes and reached down for a kiss. Our lips met, ever so gently, and they parted, her tongue entering my mouth so gently. My tongue reached out and we joined for the most delicious of kisses. My tongue wanted more and my body wanted a more ardent connection, but we both withdrew, knowing if we went further, we may never go to the bloody dance at all. Cathy laughed.

"OK?" she said, " Let's go." I stood up straight, she put her arm through mine and we walked to the Town Centre. It seemed that we were a team.

I asked Thomas if he was OK. He said he was ready as he'd ever be. We entered the city meeting house with our heads up. Thomas paid the admission fee. This was a bit of a different crowd than the Pub was, but still there was a bit of a pause when we walked in. Just about everyone was there. All the elderly of the town were there, which was a large contingent. There were families with their kids and adolescents looking to hook up. A number of young singles were there but they were in the minority. Just to show the aging of a small town.

My friend Chloe rushed up and invited us to sit at her table. I gave her a knowing wink to say thank you. We always looked out foe one another. We had a place to sit and settle. I think that was really good for my nervous date.

I had to think what to do next. I felt hundreds of eyes on me. Time for Mr. Robbins advice. "You are what you are, sir." He was right…my lot in life was what I had…might as well make the best of it. I looked over at Cathy and she looked at me. When she squeezed my hand I found the power. I stood up at our table and asked, "What can I get for everyone?" They all quickly gave their requests.

"Two white wines, one red wine and two pints of lager," I said to the bartender. He was a middle aged man..in his fifties. He looked at me all over and then stared me in the eye. You know, I beat your Dad at skeet shooting when I was a kid. "I didn't know that," I said. "Yeah, he said your Dad just about laughed his arse off when this little sprog beat him." He said, "Paid my way through mechanics school. Tackled me and rolled me the day it happened. Great man, he was." I thanked him for the story and took back the drinks. Cathy took my hand and gave it a squeeze. The band was playing fast tunes..oldies but goodies..I really didn't feel ready for that. One of the young men came to the table asking Cathy to dance. I didn't like it but I was sure that she had always been up for a fast dance.

I really would have rather not left Thomas, but I had always been a willing partner for a fast dance, and Thomas was not quite up to that. I couldn't change who I was so I said yes. He sat at the table with Chloe, her boyfriend Nick and his brother Ian. They seemed to be chatting and laughing so I danced away. It was a Rolling Stones tune and when I looked back Thomas was left by himself. He looked a bit uncomfortable but he had to do this.

I watched Cathy. I swore I would fast dance with her sometime in the future. A very small and very old woman came and sat beside me. "Well, we never thought we would see you here, young man." She said. "Well, I didn't much imagine I'd be here," I replied. "You certainly are the spitting image of your father," she said, "Come to think of it, you're the spitting image of your mother too!" She laughed and laughed and although it was awkward, it seemed that she meant no ill will. I had to laugh a little with her. "I knew your mother very well," she said, "She was a most pleasant companion in our knitting circle and tea club. She was quite the bawdy thing, talking about your father's endowments, shall we say. She knew she was not a beauty, but she was over it and just enjoyed her life and loved you, her blessed gift, more than anything. I am so pleased to see you grown up…and with a young beauty to boot. She is obviously a perceptive woman." I was moved at the kindness of her words. The song had ended and a waltz took its place. "Would you care to dance?" I asked her. "Charmed, I'm sure," she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

All or Nothing

This elderly woman was so tiny that I was afraid I might hurt her. I took her right hand in my left and put my arm around her back. She had said such lovely things…things about my Mum that I had forgotten, but came to the fore of my memory when she mentioned them. My Mum had always loved me, unconditionally. Perhaps that was why I became so confused when I was rejected by the outside world. She was kind and showed me how to be kind. My confidence in being loved as a child never faltered. This little woman and I waltzed until the end of the song, at which time I escorted her to her seat and returned to mine, where Cathy sat smiling.

"Thomas," I said, "That was so nice of you to do that." He looked and replied, "She said some very nice things." He leaned down and gave me a tender little kiss. It was all I needed and I wanted to be alone with him. Alas, it was not meant to be. The band was playing some old fashioned tunes. The next thing I knew, old Mrs. Nettleship from the cleaners approached. "Sorry, dear, but could I ask your date for a dance?" she questioned. I looked at this lovely woman and said, "No, not at all. Have fun." Thomas looked at me and knew what I was saying. He took Mrs. Nettleship's hand and hit the dance floor. This was a foxtrot and Thomas was lovely. He chatted with Mrs. Nettleship the whole time. At the end, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She was beaming all the way to her seat. The evening went on with elderly men regaling Thomas with stories of past Earls and Ladies and little old ladies asking him to dance. I hardly got to speak to him at all.

It was getting late and finally all the elderly people that found me so fascinating started to leave. I finally got to sit in my seat next to Cathy. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good companion. All those people wanted to visit." I said. "No Thomas, that was absolutely perfect." She said, "All those people want to know you and get close to you. Real people are not necessarily all bad." "Well, it looks like there's one more dance. Cathy, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" "You may, my lovely Lord, with pleasure." she replied.

We got up and Thomas held out his hand to me and led me to the dance floor in the style of someone who knows how to do it right. I glanced around and noticed Ryan in the corner with his greenish-black and yellow eyes. He was glaring at us with rage. I had to turn away and put it out of my mind as to not get worried or frightened.

The band was playing their version of an old Rod Stewart tune, "Sailing". It was a nice slow version. I turned to Thomas and he put his right arm around my waist and held my right hand in his left. This was to be different from all the other dances he had had tonight in that he pulled me extremely close. His chin rested on the top of my head and my cheek rested square on his broad chest. It wasn't hot in the hall, but as close as we were we both put out lovely heat that radiated between us and from us. After a few seconds of dancing Thomas pulled me closer. He was so big and solid, I felt so safe and content. We were almost melting together. Thomas had a musky, masculine smell…like a cross between cut wood and freshly baked bread. It was subtle, but undeniable, with just a hint of Paco Rabonne. The heady combination was intoxicatingly attractive. I dropped my right hand and let it fall around his waist, so I was really just embracing him as closely as I could. His hand dropped to the back of my head which he gently held to his chest. I felt a drop of wetness fall on my forehead.

Cathy's hair smelt of herbs and flowers, but she also had a whiff of something else. It could have been perfume, but it was earthier…..just a lovely woman smell. It filled my head and overwhelmed my senses. She was so close and warm that I wondered if we would ever be able to be separated. Frankly, I could have care less. I was so taken by my emotions that my tears welled up. I attempted to hold them back, but a couple escaped. We continued to dance totally absorbed in our world of sensations. Then I thought I heard a voice.

"Thomas…..Thomas," I said, "The song is over, Thomas." "Oh..oh…sorry," he replied, waking from his reverie. She said, "Don't worry, you sweet man….the folks just want to quit for the night." "I am so very sorry," he apologized to the band and others. "No worries, mate, looks like it's time for you to go too." The singer answered with a knowing smile. Thomas had a way of blushing to crimson because he had such fair skin. He and I headed for the door and said our Good nights to all. We walked toward my house still warm from the dance and I told him, "That was a nice evening, wasn't it?" He responded with a smile and said, "Hmmm." It seemed a funny response from my usually talkative man. "Well, what do you mean..hmmm? I asked. "It means I don't know what to do. I mean, I know what to do in a global sense. I just really want you to come home with me, but I don't want to be pushy or over bearing." He replied.

"That is so considerate Thomas. Of course I want to go home with you, you big goof." She said to me, "As lovely as you were to all those people tonight, I am resisting the urge to take your clothes off and have you right now." Oh my, no girl or woman had ever said anything like that to me. Very invigorating it was. I beeped the car unlocked and opened the passenger side for Cathy to enter. It was only a 10 minute drive. Cathy and I would be there soon.


	9. Chapter 9

It's the Real Thing

The red Mercedes purred up the road and on to the long drive that led to the manor house. There were dim lights on deep in the lower story, but no one really seemed awake. The light in the kitchen was merely a nightlight for anyone at the estate who wanted a midnight snack. Thomas parked the car in front of the front door and turned off the ignition. He turned to me and asked, "I could carry you up the stairs again if you'd like?" I looked over to his gormless, lovely face and told him, "Thomas, I really think I can walk, but thank you for the offer." I leaned from my passenger seat and touched his lovely soft lips with mine. I decided and got a chill from the notion that I was going to take control and let him know how attractive I found him and dispel any thoughts that he was not attractive to me, in his body or his soul.

I got out of the car and walked around and opened Cathy's door. I helped her out of the car, minding her skirt and looked at the intense and dusky look on her face. I almost was afraid I had done something wrong. I took out my key and opened the front door. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins had left enough light on to let us see our way about but it was clear that we wouldn't see them. "Cathy," I said, "Can I get you something to drink, or are you in need of a bit of sustenance?" "Thomas, all I need is to be upstairs with you as soon as I can." She replied as she broke from me and ran up the stairs. That was a little bit startling, but I took the stairs two at a time and joined her in our bedroom. By the time I caught up with her our bedroom had been transformed. Mr. Robbins had laid a perfectly burning fire, but what was more fascinating was the number of candles that Cathy had lit. No artificial light…just the fire and the candles in a cozy room.

Thomas entered our room. I came out of the bathroom after having a wee. "Thomas, do you need the toilet?" I asked. He slipped into the loo and did what he needed to. I waited as he came back out. My skirt and peasant blouse were still in place. "Thomas, go over and sit on the side of the bed," I said. He came toward me and I put up my hand. "Thomas, go over and sit on the bed." I repeated. His eyes widened and he figured out that he had to obey. He backed up and sat on the edge of the bed looking like a naughty schoolboy. I walked slowly over to him and put my arms around his neck. I leaned forward and weaseled between his legs and kissed him in the best way I knew how. It didn't take long for him to join me in a deliciously sensual kiss. I gazed into his eyes and he into mine. There were fireworks in our brains.

Cathy stared into my eyes with such intensity I felt I might be struck blind. My legs were already wobbly with excitement. "Don't you move." She said. I absolutely froze except for those parts of me that couldn't. She came and looked into my eyes again with that wild, hungry gaze. She started by loosening my tie…"I really need this to be off," she said as she pulled apart the knot. She then gazed at my collar. "This serves no purpose." She said as she opened the top button. She unbuttoned my shirt buttons one by one. When she had my chest and belly liberated she used her hands to massage my chest. She then used her finger to gently roll and caress my nipples. She knew they were sensitive but she gently rolled and pinched my nipples which sent excitatory messages to my cock, which was wide awake and pulsing. I didn't want to come just yet.

I leaned in with my tongue and played with Thomas's generous nipples. I licked and nibbled gently to the point I was drippingly wet. I pulled the shirt out of his trousers and pushed it down his arms. He let out a groan when I gently bit the top of his left breast. His braces had come down first thing so I moved my attention to the front of his trousers. I unhooked the closure and unzipped his fly. "Oh Cathy, please let me touch you…please let me touch you!" he pleaded. "Thomas, luv, I need to let you know how lovely you are and how much I desire you, just the way you are." I told him. The trousers were swiftly dispatched leaving his boxer's which I removed quickly. Socks came off and I had a naked Thomas lying on the bed. I could do what I wanted and I knew what I wanted to do. Kneeling up on the side of the bed, I took Thomas's erection and put it in my mouth. I licked the head then set my mouth…down, up, and down again. He squirmed and moaned until we were in synch. He stopped and paused as his cock exploded in my mouth. He cried out and reached out for me. I took him into my mouth and swallowed his ejaculate. It felt like taking something of the one I loved into me.

I felt that I had engaged in the most selfish act I had ever experienced. Cathy had told me what to do and I followed her directions. I felt ravished. Cathy still had her dress and blouse on. It was very strange but very empowering. "Cathy, let's take your clothes off too. I want you to lay beside me. I helped her take off her top. She took off her bra and I helped her out of her skirt, bending down and placing my tongue into her well lubricated flower. I moved up and licked her swollen nipples and nuzzled her neck. She was certainly aroused and could have used more attention but she said with a mischievous giggle, "Let's go have a snack. I'm really peckish after the dance and all that excitement." Who was I to disagree?


	10. Chapter 10

Snacktime

I already had a most satisfying feeling. I had seduced this man and had taken him under my own terms..in my own time. I didn"t feel that I had emasculated him. I felt fairly certain he didn't feel that way…I hoped he was stronger than that. He went up to the professional sized fridge and looked inside. "Hmmm, what sounds good? What should we have Cathy?" he questioned. I snuggled up close to him and looked inside. There were currant scones and fresh clotted cream..there were the leftovers of a roast beef. There was a part of a Shepherd's pie. We certainly had the choice of numbers of things. I said "I would like some yogurt if you see any." He pulled out a container of Greek yogurt. He said, "I'll have some of the strawberries and fruit. Cathy, I want you to know that I want to be as fit as I can be for you. I am promising to get as fit as I can be." "That is very nice Thomas, as long as you know I love you just the way you are." I said. He smiled in his endearing optimistic way. I wanted to capture that look while we ate we discussed our trip around the world.

Cathy had not researched her trip around the world. I was delighted be cause it let me help in the planning. We talked about the Far East but we ran out of energy. "Thomas, I'm getting sleepy." She said. "Let's go to bed," We climbed the stairs, arm in arm. I helped Cathy into our bed and set her head on her pillow. I slowly pulled the duvet up around her head. I climbed into my side and wondered, staring at the dying of the fire before us. I put my arms around Cathy and kissed her neck. I wanted her in an insatiable way, after she had taken me so boldly. I laid her on her back and told her to relax. I told her to sleep.

She was very tired, but not asleep. I pulled myself high above her and whispered. Cathy, I want to have you, I want you so much. Can I come into you? She opened her drowsy eyes and looked at me and said, "Thomas, I am yours now and always wish to be." It took my breath away…this perfect, delicate, beautiful being wanted to be with me and wished to be mine. I was lost. I had one mitigating factor and that was an erection that needed to find a home. I lubricated and found a place in Cathy's body. Very gently and with a bit of moaning I worked my way into her warmth. She pulled me in and sighed her satisfaction as I came so quietly and gently. It was like caressing. We went to sleep like lovers should...calmly and quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Time Goes On

My Dad and I continued all the repairs that needed to be done to bring the Manor House up to code. It was not a small undertaking. A couple of hot water heaters and new polyethylene pipes made for better flow and water pressure….and no where near as poisonous as before. I told Thomas and Mr. and Mrs. Robbins that they could possibly regain a number of points of IQ. Not a bad thing, we all agreed. My evenings, after showering were spent being cooked for and waited upon by Mr. and Mrs. Robbins and my lovely Thomas. As it turned out, he actually had a rather active business life, with numerous meetings with politicians, businessmen and financial advisors. Thomas had an aptitude regarding managing the estate one would never realize. He was a bit of a genius and no pushover to anyone.

It had surprised me, but since being and living with Cathy, I had decided to carry out business in the flesh…not like the hundreds of meetings on the Internet. I wasn't as ashamed of looking as I do, because the more my love grew for Cathy, the less my appearance seemed to matter to me. I thought of myself as "me"…not as the crooked frizzy haired big headed me that I had hidden for years. That didn't matter anymore.

The strangest thing that came out of this change of behavior was the respect and affection that sprung from those with whom I had dealings. Many meetings ended jovially, with backslaps and handshakes all around. The Manor and surrounding village

began to thrive. The school received a few grants…some small businesses received grants to expand and advertise, including Steve's pub. Cathy continued to work at the Pub, much to my mild consternation, but I also knew that being clingy would muck things up. At least as much as Mrs. Robbins had told me.

Thomas's relationship with Mr. and Mrs. Robbins was rather unique. They kept up the pretense that Thomas was the master and they were the servants. Actually it was clear that they were Thomas's surrogate parents and that the pretense that they held was just that…they acted like servants but Thomas had given them a lovely existence. Their service could have been translated into "caring". It was no question that the sirs and m'ams could have been dropped, but they didn't care. It was that way for years. A sickness, a need to visit with a daughter with a new baby was never begrudged or denied by "the Master". The Robbins were "middle class" for all intents and purposes.

"I feel a bit awkward having you call me lady or miss. We are all just proles, aren't we? I questioned. "Cathy dear," said Mrs. Robbins, "Mr. Robbins and I have had a great life waiting on these lovely people, the Fitzhenry's. They have always been grateful. They have never been cruel or demanding. They have always factored in our feelings in any situation. What if we just call you Cathy or Miss..or Mrs, if that should come along. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins are our names. Feel free to use them. We don't feel any different. We know what you mean, just as we know what Thomas means when he uses them." "Yes, he uses your proper names as someone else might use auntie or uncle," I replied. I felt better after our talk.

Thomas rolled into the house. He had been mowing the garden and was covered with a bit of grass and sweating. In the past week he had been eating very conservatively and already looked like a half a stone was gone. His face looked leaner and his tummy a little bit smaller. I really didn't care but found it fascinating that he would pursue it for me. It was complimentary.

I walked into the kitchen after an hour and a half on my riding mower. It was like working at a golf course. My hair was frizzy and my collar was itchy and full of sweat. Sweat rolled down my neck and from my forehead into my eyes. I found Mr. and Mrs. Robbins there, seemingly in the thick of a discussion with Cathy. "So, have you had a pleasant afternoon?" I asked. "Just fine, Mr. Robbins said. I looked at Cathy, wondering if anything was amiss. All she did was walk up and put her arms around my neck and kissed me…chastely…but suggestively…if you know what I mean. I was overwhelmed. Mr. Robbins said that dinner would be in 2 hours.

I walked up the stairs. I was a bit knackered because I had been digging and mowing and burying moles all day. Cathy had had a day off from the pub, so she had read and looked at travel brochures all day. She was not knackered and in a very silly mood. She followed me up the stairs, in all my grassy splendor and pinched my bum. "Stop that, you vixen." I said, "Don't do that to your lord and lover." Despite my appearance, people liked my voice and I actually did perform in a lot of plays at school. I had done some Shakespeare, a few classics….mostly anything where I could wear a mask. "Oh my Lord," Cathy said, "Your bum provideth me a fine target. It is hard to withdraw." She proceeded to continue with her attack. I collapsed on our bed…feeling exhausted.

Not the room with the tandem shower, but our room had a fine four footed lovely bath. I filled it with lovely hot water and put some lavender bath salts. "Thomas," I said, "Come here and I'll give you a cowboy bath." I had almost closed my eyes but really wanted to stay awake for Cathy. I wondered into the bathroom. Cathy was totally naked..no pants, no bra, no earrings. What a beautiful sight. She immediately started undressing me so she could put me in the bath. I had been sweating everywhere so I was a sticky mess. She had me totally naked, which I still found a bit disturbing and made me sit in the hot water. She took an old fashioned sponge and soaked it and put it on the top of my head and squeezed. My frizzy, sweaty hair was soaked. She soaked my hair and scrubbed my face and neck. I leaned forward and she did my back. I leaned backward and she did my armpits, arms and chest. I will add, this was not a gentle soaping. She was scrubbing me down. She had me stand and washed my bum and bits and washed my kit with enthusiasm. Needless to say that had a great result. She scrubbed my legs and feet and jumped in to keep me company. I dunked her head and stroked her body. I kissed her so deeply that I thought that this must be fantasy. But it wasn"t.


	12. Chapter 12

Power

The water was appreciably warm. I found Thomas's lips and turned my body around. I felt the hardness of his erection pressing against my bum. His hands, which had been around my tummy moved smoothly higher and he gently covered my breasts with them. His fingers opened up and allowed my nipples in where they could be caressed and squeezed. Overwhelmed by sensation, I reveled in the feeling. So slowly and so gently Thomas's hand drifted down. It was not very long before I climaxed….for a couple minutes it seemed. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Cathy, we should get out. The water is getting cold." He said. He lifted me up and out of the bath and wrapped me in the prewarmed towels. Then he wrapped himself up in a towel and continued to wipe me dry. We walked, shoulder to shoulder, to the bed. Poor Thomas, he had really worked hard. He didn't bother to put any underwear on. He lay down on the bed, face first, and was sleeping immediately. I felt totally relaxed and the water had been warm. I lay down beside him and pulled the woolen throw over both of us.

I had a feeling of great peace. My brain wanted me to worry and fret over anything. I had no reason to fret. Thomas was beside me sleeping like the big lovely baby he was. However, I knew him to be very strong and powerful and knew that he would come to my side at any difficulty. He had said that he wouldn't let anything happen to me…ever. There was the smell of newly cut grass and a lovely breeze coming in the window. The larder was full and Mr. and Mrs. Robbins were happily preparing for our family dinner..as it was. There were no bothersome men and as of that moment no terrorists were going to blow up the estate…as far as I knew. I stared at Thomas's lovely back and his disheveled hair and that is when I decided. I wanted to have children with Thomas. I wanted to give him sons and daughters who may have a chance to break out of the genetic sinkhole. I believe that I loved Thomas but always was a bit sad that family finance had dictated such an awkward perversion of their genetics. Thomas had said, "It's not easy to be stuck behind a face like this." I realized that it was not. Thomas's lot in life had already been dictated. What if we could have some beautiful children that he could watch grow? Knowing Thomas's nature I believe he would be ecstatic. It was a lovely thought as I nodded off.

"Sir and Ma'm, dinner will be served in 25 minutes. I stirred and roused myself…embarrassing, I had drooled on the pillow. Oh well. Cathy was snoozing beside me. "Cathy….Cathy luv…its almost time for dinner," I said. She also opened her eyes and had the same confusion that those who indulge in afternoon naps experience. "Oh Thomas, we nodded off." She stated. We were clean but nude and our hair was all totally out of whack. We helped each other soak our hair and acquire a more civilized style. I decided to dress for dinner..suit coat and dark tie. I helped Cathy select a beautiful dress…gossamer with layers of lace and chiffon. When she combed her hair up the back of her neck, I had never seen anything so beautiful.

Thomas led me down the stairs. It was a lovely evening. Mr. Robbins had a tray with two glasses of wine. Mrs. Robbins stood beside him in a parody of the servants turning out for inspection. We reached the bottom and they bowed and curtsied. I couldn't help starting to laugh. Mrs. Robbins said, "Oh my, but don't you two look lovely. Beautiful, just beautiful." Thomas and I glanced at each other. I stopped and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, you look wonderful too, thank you so much."


	13. Chapter 13

Speed Bump

"Thomas…Thomas! I'm off to work now." I shouted. "I hear you Cathy…I'll expect you later tonight." He shouted back. If anything was going to happen, it wouldn't be the collapse of the Manor House. Thomas was shoring it up from the foundation up. Today he was on the roof figuring what was wrong there. He had gotten this almost manic obsession with upgrading and fixing everything around the house. I was in no position to object and why would I want to? Thomas was very exuberant and he seemed very optimistic. It was lovely to see this previously melancholy man living his life so happily. I felt content myself, as he gave himself to me in every way and kept me laughing at the same time. I rode off to the pub on my bicycle. I could ride home later tonight or Thomas would pick me up..no worries.

Cathy had left for work. I no longer made any comments about her job at the pub. She had every right to do what she wanted to do and to be away from me as much as she wanted. There was some strange quote that Mr. Robbins had used. Something about, "if you really love someone, you must always let them go." Not an exact quote…but it was the point. The freer both parties are in their relationship, the more special their coming together is. With all the infinite distractions and temptations…the joining under these circumstances is sublime. Cathy and I have been together for 2 ½ months. We were falling into the habit of living with each other in a way. We and the Robbins' had fallen into a schedule as such. Cathy and I both loved to read and we started sharing books of all kinds. We would sit in the parlor, in front of a fire, I, with my arm around Cathy's shoulders and discuss our reading. Sometimes we mourned the unfortunate politics that were going on around us. Sometimes we debated the rights of certain parties involved in our day to day lives. Not infrequently, I was hit over the head with a book or magazine that had something that we both debated…I obviously lost….but it was all in good fun.

I hadn't realized, but in the years prior to meeting Cathy I had developed quite a habit of midnight snacking and late night TV. Cathy had mostly gotten rid of that…not that she minded ice cream at midnight, mostly that there were nicer and more interesting things to do…if you catch my drift. I had lost a stone and a half. Many of my clothes no longer fit and I felt much more acceptable to Cathy as well as stronger and healthier in my own skin. It was remarkable because in my previous existence I didn't care a bit. The Robbins' would come up with these pictures of lovely..or not so lovely..Ladies and proposed that I might want to meet them, but I was ugly and I was fat and knew if they ever came they would run off in horror. Who cared?

My work night at the pub was typical for a Thursday night. Post quiz night, but before Friday night, the customers were more numerous than usual but not as numerous as the weekend. It was like a preview of Friday. Ryan came up to the bar, showing off his fully healed face. He had no sequelae from his over enthusiastic head butt of weeks ago. He slimed up, eyes hooded and said, "So how are you, Cathy? Over that ugly toff yet?" I couldn't believe he was so rude…and so nasty. "For your information, Thomas and I are fine and we are working on improving the house." I said. "Great," he said, "But I wouldn't put myself out too far. Word is that Justin is coming back to town and you know what that means."

"Oh God," I thought, "That's just what I need..Justin Burns…my friend forever, first lover, confidant and undying suitor." He had left three years ago, leaving me in a never ending funk. When he left, after all he said, he left only pieces of me. I cried every night for ages. Gradually I had been climbing out of the hole only to face tossers like Ryan. Thomas had been a lovely accident, but Justin had ruled my heart before. What was going to happen now?

I picked Cathy up at half eleven as we planned. I lifted her bike into the boot. She gave me a half smile and a listless kiss. I could tell something was wrong. My anxiety level was going through the roof. I looked at her and wondered what was up. Not wanting to seem too needy, I kept my mouth shut on the way home. We went to bed with her giving me a subdued kiss goodnight and turning over. Something had happened. There was not doubt of that.


	14. Chapter 14

Blast From the Past

I was uneasy. I had a restless sleep. When Ryan had told me that Justin was back in town it had ripped an old wound open. It was an old wound that I had spent years trying to heal. Justin and I had grown up together. We had waded the same creeks, we had bicycled to the same secret spots in the woods. I had grown up telling him all my secrets and he had shared his secrets with me. When we had reached a certain age, we found that the love and familiarity we had was impossible to resist. He was a tall, strapping man and so handsome that every girl in the village wanted him, except he had told me that I was his best friend and the only love he would ever need. We had spent years along that path until three years ago when he left. He left suddenly, without a word, and I was so devastated that my Dad truly fretted about my mental health. He convinced me to go plumbing with him after school was done but never cared if I really wanted to work or just sit in the sun. It was a painful and lonely time. It had taken years to recover.

I woke up very early….earlier than Thomas…if that could be done. I put on my dressing gown and went out to the front lawn. Sitting crosslegged, I dialed Justin's mobile from mine. "Hullo," his sleepy voice answered. "Justin?" I questioned…"It's Cathy. I heard you were back in town. I know it's early, but how are you doing?" "Oh my God, Cathy," he said, "It's so good to hear your voice…how are you, darlin'?" "Oh God," I thought, "Just what I don't need now."

When I woke up, I found that Cathy was gone. This was highly unusual. Cathy was usually a late riser compared to me. That meant that she woke up at 7 o'clock compared to my 5:30 am. What the devil was going on, especially after the lackadaisical goodnight that we had? I pulled the curtain on the window back to look at her, cross-legged on the front lawn…in her bedclothes…talking on her cell phone. I put on a t-shirt and my dressing gown and padded down the stairs and out the front door. "Yes, I live at the Manor House now. I have a long term plumbing job. Sure, that would be great. Pick me up at 5:30 and then we'll go from there." was what I heard her say. "Cathy," I asked, "Are you ok?" She shushed me and held up her finger. "OK", she spoke into the phone, "That'll be fine." Then she hung up.

"Cathy, are you all right? What are you doing down here in your bedclothes at the crack of dawn? Is something wrong? What can I do to help?" I asked. She looked up at me and then stood up and kissed me. I took her into my arms and held her for a long time. I swore that I could feel her trembling and perhaps trying to fight off tears. "Oh Cathy, what can be so bad. Let me know so I can help." I said. I couldn't bear for Cathy to be sad. I loved her so much that her suffering was my suffering too. "Nothing, Thomas, nothing is really bad. Let's go back inside before someone wonders why we're out here like this," she replied.

I knew Thomas wasn't convinced and I knew that I had done a really bad thing. I had told Justin that I lived at the Manor House, but I didn't tell him about Thomas. It wasn't honest, but I really wasn't sure about anything at that moment. Poor big, lovely, kind Thomas; if he knew about Justin I don't know how he would take it


	15. Chapter 15

The Truth

It was very early so Thomas and I went back to our room. I felt that he had been upset so I wanted to hold him and calm him down. I needed to calm myself down too. All this news had been too much. We lay down and I brought my body up to Thomas's strong back. I lay there for a moment letting his great heat and strength diffuse into me. I put my arm around his waist and reached down to touch him in a way I knew he liked. He responded to my touch and let out a contented sigh. "Thomas," I said, "I have to tell you what is going on." He sighed and turned over, with my hand still poised on his penis. "Cathy," he said, "I'm not sure I want to know. I am perfectly happy with the way we are…right now." "No, Thomas, you have to know….it will make today much easier for both of us." I said.

I told him that I had a life before him. I had grown up in the village even if he had no sense of what that meant…I had had friends…a lot of friends…not the least of which was a man named Justin whom I had spoken on the phone with earlier that morning. Justin and I had been soul companions..we shared everything..until three years ago when he had disappeared. We were lovers and becoming man and wife was the next step. But he left…and left me destroyed. I hardly had recovered. In any case, he was back in town, for whatever reason. I had to see him. I had to ask him what went wrong. Thomas was silent. I didn't know what to say.

Needless to say, I shrugged Cathy's hand off my body. It wasn't any time to be touched. I felt it very important to maintain my dignity and my wobbly self esteem in front of her assault. In reality, I was crumbling inside, feeling every bit the fat, big headed, frizzy haired twit that I was, but still feeling the loving, fulfilling man that I can be. "Cathy, if you have to see this "friend" of yours, then so be it..but know that you are the best and only person that has made me want to live. I love you with all my heart and soul." I declared, hoping that she had listened. "I told Justin to pick me up here tonight for a dinner between old friends..he'll be here at 5:30" she said. She very stealthily avoided the question of whether she had said anything about us. It tore me to the core. We continued with the things that we needed to do but it cast a pall on me all day.

Evening came quickly. I took a shower and got ready for my dinner "date". I dressed nicely but not seductively. Thomas watched me from afar. He didn't speak to me as I got ready. He more or less left me alone. At 5:30 the silver BMW pulled into the roundabout. I went out to greet Justin and he immediately pulled me into his arms for a big hug. He held me for an unnaturally long time whilst Thomas watched from the parlor. It was way beyond what I expected and I felt for Thomas even more.

This Justin bloke had a lovely car….a late model silver BMW…he emerged from the car…probably 6'2" with a slim build. He had blond hair and fine features. If I were writing a love story, he may have been the hero. He embraced Cathy and pulled her to him. I thought I might have noticed Cathy holding back…but not much…he was pretty much in charge. He helped her into the car and they drove off. I stood there desolate…not knowing what to do. I began to cry when Mr. Robbins came into the room

"Thomas, sir, you mustn't let one incident destroy the love and trust that you and Cathy have carefully built over the last few months." He said, "This is a one off and if it is to be that you were not meant to be then that is it. It is not in your control." "I have a feeling that what you have worked for is true and that your young lady will realize it herself." He said. "If it is not, then that is the way it will be." He said, "And not your fault." I felt ashamed to be crying in front of Mr. Robbins…but then again, I wasn't. I went back into the garden and pursued my tasks at hand.

Whatever was happening with Cathy and her ex were out of my hand. I could rest knowing that nothing could be done. At least that was what Mr. Robbins had said. I wasn't so sure.


	16. Chapter 16

Dinner

Justin had swept me off my feet. He had hugged me as if he had never left and kissed me on my forehead. I thought of Thomas and ached inside. It was so embarrassing. Justin seemed to be doing well…nice car…great clothes on his 6'2" body…lovely haircut for his somewhat thin blonde hair…He looked great and smelled really nice. That was bad. "So Cathy", he said, "I am so happy to see you. You look great. If I didn't know better, I would think you were really happy and content, but that's not really possible around here, as we know." "Why do you say that, Justin?" I asked, "Why do you think that I can't be happy?" He explained that I lived in a dead end village, in a dead end county and there was no where to go. "I left three years ago when this bloke told me I could make a fortune if I did day trading." He said. "Justin, did you ever think that it might hurt me if you left like that?" I asked. He took my hand and kissed it in a suggestive way. He put his arm around me and drew me in to his lovely smelling, warm aura. "Cathy, I have thought of you since I left." I was drawn in to his glorious neck and couldn't help smelling and snuggling his warm scent. "I am back now and I want to take you back to London with me. Those big city trollops are not my style." He declared. "So you have sampled those big city trollops, I figure?" I asked. "Oh Cathy, don't think badly of me…I know you so well, and you would have done the same, had the roles been reversed. I know that." He thought he knew so much. When coffee came, I had to tell him. "Justin, you broke my heart…I wanted to die….what makes you think I would want you again?" I asked. "Because, you and I have always been in love and I can take you out of this dead end life, forever, my love." he stated with an obnoxious certainty. This was not the man I had loved. Why could people become totally what they were not before? I felt sick. I wanted Thomas more than ever. He would never do this. I would bet my life on it.

"Justin, I didn't tell you this before, but it was because I was a total prat and didn't know what I'd find. I will never forgive myself for it." I said. "I have fallen head over heels in love with the earl of the manor, Thomas Fitzhenry." Justin pulled a face and replied, "I thought he was kind of a monster…...looked like elephant man or something. Remember when we'd ride our bikes up there?" That brought about a memory, when I had ridden my bicycle to the edge of the estate. I had seen Thomas sitting on the edge of the creek, just fishing. I had said hello and he had answered hello. A minute later he had fled up the bank so I couldn't see him any more. He was not happy to be seen.

My heart was crying. I was crying for Thomas. What suffering he had endured that a man of his great kindness didn't deserve. I wanted to go home. "Justin, my time with you here has been invaluable." I said. "I know, Cathy, my love, let's go to London and start our new life. Let's go and start our family. We have always been in love and will always be." He said. "No," I said, "Take me back to the Manor House and my home, then you can sod off. Justin, what has happened to you? You have made me so sad."

It was a long and cold ride home. He dropped me off at the front door of the manor. I said goodnight to him. He looked so lost and I gave him a kiss on his cheek to assuage his unhappiness…he was very sad. Too bad. I couldn't wait to get back inside. All I wanted was to see Thomas's face and eyes. I felt tantamount to evil, as Justin was.


	17. Chapter 17

Make up

I took at last look at Justin, and closed the door. It felt like I was closing a last chapter of the book of my life. I leaned my back against the door and looked up. My tears started welling up, and as much as I tried, they weren't going to stop. I felted disgusted at the disrespect that Justin had shown me. More than that, I felt disgusted with myself. I knew that there was no denying that I had gone to dinner that night to see if the magic Justin and I had experienced could still exist. I really did want to make sure that there was not something better out there. Perhaps I had doubts about Thomas, after all, he wasn't exactly an average man. I felt nauseous and called out, "Thomas! Thomas, where are you? I'm home. Where are you?" "THOMAS, WHERE ARE YOU?" I almost wailed.

I heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen and Mrs. Robbins came around the corner. "He's not in the house, Miss." She said. At that moment, I lost any semblance of composure I had. The tears poured out and I sobbed like a baby. Mrs. Robbins came up to me and gave me a hug. "Child, child," she said, "Here, let me give you a shoulder to cry on. Here, in the kitchen. I'll make some tea."

When I had watched Cathy leave earlier in the evening I developed a lump in my throat that refused to go away. Working outside in the garden had helped some of my anxiety but I was still on the verge of tears. Having Cathy in my life was a miracle, of that there was no doubt. Sitting in the dark with my face in my hands was all I could do. Plus, why did I have to have this bloody face? We Fitzhenry,s all had this big lumpy head. I was spared the lazy eyes but I had the crooked nose and mouth and peculiar teeth. Why didn't they go drop me in the woods when I was born, the way they would in other cultures? I felt like an abomination. But, no, they hadn't. My parents had loved me and cherished me no matter what I looked like. They had adhered to family traditions but I did remember that after Fiona Fitzhenry had left me 10 years ago Father said, "Perhaps that is for the best, son." I thought it odd to say that at the time.

What was this odd pastime that Mrs. Robbins had found, searching noble ladies from all across England as a possible wife for me? One look at my face and body and they would have run so fast in the other direction they may have established Olympic records. The thought of that sight mad me laugh, in a way, but made me cry in another. As much as I despaired, I could never do anything about it. There was beauty in the world and things to be done. I was too weak to put an end to my life. All I could do was sit on this bench.

Mrs. Robbins made us a pot of lovely, comforting tea. I had continued to weep until my eyes were swollen, my nose was red and I generally looked like crap. "I take it your dinner out didn't go well?" Mrs. Robbins asked in her "as a matter of fact" understatement voice. I couldn't believe that she made me laugh. She was precious. "I guess you could say that," I replied. "Well?" she inquired. I told her about Justin….I told her about growing up with him… and growing in love with him as we got older. I told her about his leaving three years ago and how devastated I was and how long it had taken me to become functional again. I told her about how presumptuous he was at dinner and how he expected me to just pick up and go away with him. "Mrs. Robbins, you know what the worst thing was? It was that initially I didn't say anything about Thomas," I confessed, "I behaved like I was embarrassed about him, and I honestly wondered if there could be something better. God, I make myself sick."

"Well, child, all of us do things that are not very nice or that we regret. We are only human, after all." She said, "Your feelings about Lord Thomas are more confused than normal because of what he is. He is who he is and didn't ask to be that way. I've cared for him since he's been in nappies so I don't even see his face anymore. I just see that happy, lovely little boy who has grown to be a kind, but sensitive man. It's all so new to you, young lady. I suggest you take all that guilt and put it in the rubbish. Turn all that energy into making him happy…of course, only if that is what you want to do. If it's wrong, best decide soon."

Mrs. Robbins had just said a mouthful. We sat in silence drinking our tea. My headache was retreating and my tears had stopped. I was filled with a feeling of hope and realized, "I am in love with this man." "So do you know where he is, Mrs. Robbins?" I asked. "I believe he is out in the garden, dear." She replied.


	18. Chapter 18

More Make Up

It had only recently gotten completely dark. I could almost convince myself that there was a hint of orangy dusk left. I wasn't exactly sure where Thomas would be, but I had a pretty good idea. He had his favorite spots. In my light outfit I knew that I was going to be chilly so I grabbed Thomas's fleece jacket as I went out the door. The jacket wasn't new, in fact it was a bit pilled and worn. As I picked it up I noted that it had his essence in it. Before I put it on, I buried my face in it and inhaled. It had a musky, manly smell with a touch of aftershave. I wanted to find Thomas even more. I closed the door and ventured out onto the grounds.

"What is next if Cathy changes her mind," I wondered. It was a possibility that I almost refused my brain to entertain. The relationship we had built was based on respect, and based on shared interests and laughter. I couldn't deny the absolute adoration I had of her physically. I would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant she would stay. Then, of course, I wouldn't want her to stay if that's not what she wanted. I wanted her to be content in every way. I heard a faint voice shout, "Thomas? Thomas, where are you? Thomas?" Cathy was home from her dinner. "Bollocks," I thought. Here I was out in the garden after dark…probably smelly and sweaty….I should have headed in an hour ago. "Cathy?" I called, "I'm out here…over on the bench by the roses." "You stay right there….I'm on my way out." She replied. I wished I had a torch.

I soon saw a dark form approaching. I noticed that Cathy had put on my jacket. For some reason, as incongruous as it was with her dress, it made me feel good. "Hello", I said. "Hello," she tentatively replied. She sat on the bench, but kept her distance. I had no idea what to think. "Well, I'm back from dinner." She said. "So, was it good…was the food good….what did you have?" I asked, totally avoiding any real questions. "It was ok," she said, "Nothing we can't have better at home." "It must have been atrocious," I laughed, "Considering Mrs. Robbins cooking skill." We both laughed. That was good. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked at Cathy's face. It was clear she had been crying. Things were not "alright".

It figured that the first thing Thomas did was make me laugh. He was just a funny, funny person. His wit was so dry and expert that you had to know him before you could interpret it. He was always self-deprecating and we were always teasing and joking. I loved that about him. "So, Thomas, what are you doing out here in the dark?" I asked. "Oh, you know, planning things, thinking about whether we need new window coverings….." he replied. He made me laugh again. He was adorable. I scooted over on the bench to be closer to him. He scooted over until he left only one buttock on the bench. "I really want to touch you," I told him, "Don't move away like that." "Considering the circumstances, I don't know if I want to be touched." He replied. Fair enough, I backed off. He had every right in the world to be petulant. Sometimes he was just such a hurt little boy.

"Thomas, what can I say?" I asked, "I grew up with Justin. He was sort of my first love. But tonight I realized, as sheltered as I was, I never loved him…and he never loved me….we were just stuck in two ruts on a road and couldn't get out. It was the road that I thought I was stuck on….childhood sweethearts…destined to be married…have kids and live the same mundane existence. His leaving destroyed me. I don"t want to do that again. But all that suffering led me to you. By doing that, maybe he was more honest than I was."

"I'm absolutely done with that. I'm done with the past, Thomas, and I want to go forward…with you." She said. I still felt like being fussy, but she started breaking me down…with her arms around my neck…. her soft kisses and nibbles just below my ear…. her whispering, "I love you Thomas." softly into my ear. I moved back onto the bench and lifted her petite body onto my lap. "So nothing happened?" I asked and she started punching me..in a good way of course.


	19. Chapter 19

How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?

We sat on the bench outside for an hour, just kissing and teasing, and hoping and laughing. Thomas seemed recovered from the whole messy episode. I was done with it myself. Thomas was all I wanted…he of the perfect kiss…and the glorious eyes and the ridiculous sense of humor. "Let's go inside, Thomas." I said. "Are you getting cold, luv?" he asked. "No, I am actually getting very hot." I replied. He pushed me off his lap and put his arms around my shoulders. "By all means, we should just make our way inside, don't you think?" he answered. "By all means," I said. We walked arm in arm, just feeling the warmth between us, toward the back door. There was a light on in the mud room, but no one seemed to be about. "Where do you suppose Mr. and Mrs. Robbins are?" He asked. "Thomas, it's 10:30 after all…don't you suppose they've gone to bed?" "Oh yes, quite so…" he replied in his BBC English. He did that now and again. I thought at first it was snobby, but now I realized that was just Thomas. He helped me out of his jacket and pulled me in for a hug. He smelled grassy and tangy and it was incredibly stimulating.

Cathy was as close to me as I could embrace her. I was almost lightheaded with the degree which I loved her. She pulled me as close as we could be and then her hand reached down to the front of my fly. "Oh my, Thomas," she said, "I think that this may need some attention." I trembled at her touch. We kissed deeply again, devouring each other…and headed up the stairs to our room. We closed the door and Cathy lit a single candle. That's all we needed. Cathy looked at me in a seriously lustful way. No one had ever told me women could be this way. I thought it was the man's job to be the aggressor. She seductively unbuttoned her blouse and removed her skirt. God, she was beautiful and her black, lacy lingerie was perfect. She came up to me and kissed me so demandingly that I couldn't help but do the same. She reached up and started to unbutton my shirt…I couldn't help but remove my tie and help her with the task. My chest was exposed and she looked at me duskily. "Thomas, you have the chest and shoulders of a God…if I didn't know you were a Brit, I'd think you were Scandinavian." She said. My weight loss had made a big difference and my confidence had increased too.

Thomas had the cleanest, most lovely hairless chest I had ever seen. It was something to behold. He smiled at me and got up from the bed. His hands touched my bra and he took my breasts in his hands. He lifted them as in weighing them and then his fingers reached the tips and he massaged my nipples. I couldn't do anything but moan and feel the wetness between my legs. He reached around and liberated me from my brassiere and gently put his lips on my right tit and started to suck and play with his tongue. Oh God, I was so hot and high…as he continued, I couldn't hold back. I climaxed with just his touch and caress. He held me up after that and put his hands into my knickers. I was so sensitive and swollen, but he was gentle. He helped me out of them.

I took over then. I went straight for Thomas's fly and found something there that needed attention right away. I pulled open his trousers and pulled them down. He kicked them off and I pulled down his pants as well. He groaned with relief as his cock was liberated from the confines.

Needless to say, my body was not resisting Cathy in the least. When she had laughed and asked forgiveness I couldn't help but believe she was honest. She was an honest person. I believed in her completely. I think you have to come to the point where you had to believe in someone completely. If you couldn't, life didn't mean much, did it? I believed my parents. I believed Mr. and Mrs. Robbins and I believed Cathy. That was enough to fill in all the gaps. Cathy came to me and licked and gently nibbled my nipples. That just made me harder. She bent down and wrapped her mouth around my cock and licked around the head for those first few drops. "It's amazing," she murmured "….most women don't know that there are enough sperm in to first few drops to fertilize a small town. I wonder how many babies are conceived that way?" Well, at the moment I didn't care and all I wanted was to be inside of Cathy, one way or another. "Luv, I'm ready," I said, "I really can't wait." I wanted her to go into the drawer and put on the condom.

"Thomas," I said, "Let's not use any more condoms. I love you and you are the only one for me. I don't want to use them anymore if that's ok with you?" "It's fine," he said, "I would like that. I would like that…if that's the way you would like." "Yes, you sweet man..I am ready to have your children….I'm ready to make my future with you. Let's not use them anymore." He spread my legs and made me more ready if that was possible. Then he put himself inside me and we moved as one…almost as if we were made for each other. He came hard and loudly and I came at the same time. I was hoping that our noise wouldn't cause anyone to wake up. But then, again, so bloody what? We are adults after all.

Our afterglow was hot and very juicy. I got a towel from the bedside table and wiped her down. I wiped myself down as well because we had been very moist. I pulled myself up to Cathy's lips. I kissed her very gently, even though it seemed both of our lips were swollen. I bent down and caressed her breasts. She shivered and moaned with satiation. I finally was able to lay down beside her. She cradled my big skull in the crook of her arm and drew me in, kissing my frizzy head. "Cathy, what did we just do? It felt different to me..a bit otherworldly, if you know what I mean? " I asked. She pulled me into her neck, where I could smell all of her womanly tartness. "Thomas, we have made love…you are my man. I don't want anyone else. If you want somebody else, that will make me sad, but I commit myself to you." She said. "Oh God, Cathy, I almost can't believe this is true. I can't believe that such a Beauty as you would want such an ugly man like me. What does this mean?" I asked. "Thomas, it means that I love you and I want to share our life together. I want a new generation of Fitzhenry's to keep the legacy and continue the good things you do." She said. "Will you be my wife, Cathy?" I asked. "Yes Thomas," she said, "But more important, we'll be partners."


	20. Chapter 20

Here We Go, Come On

Cathy and I had not so much fallen asleep, but passed out dead tired. I awoke the next morning, not as early as usual, but it was before seven. It had been a bad day for everyone yesterday, but I was ready to get going today. Our bed was an area of destruction and disarray. I was wrapped in layer upon layer of topsheet. I wasn't actually cold but I missed my quilt. Cathy was totally covered in the bed's blanket. The duvet was in a heap at the bottom of the bed. Between Cathy and I was an expanse of cold wetness which I believed had come out of Cathy after our lovemaking last night. Neither of us laid in it…it was certainly there though. I was enveloped in a salty residue which lingered from the night before. I raised my arm and realized that I was quite a sweaty mess. I needed to shower and now.

I went into the shower after pulling the duvet back up onto Cathy. She seemed to mumble in comfort and burrow into the covers more. The hot water of the shower was perfect. Everything about last night was perfect, so why did I feel so knackered? Oh my God, it came to me…Cathy had told me she loved me completely and that she wanted to be married to me and have our children! I didn't know what to think. I stood under the hot water and started to analyze. As homely as I was I had never thought of this before. I always thought that I might have to find someone who was always under duress, thinking that they would leave any minute. I never conceived of a beautiful princess who was ready to stand by my side. This was epic.

Thomas had pulled the duvet back up around my shoulders. The heat it generated made me feel warm and relaxed. I bent my leg and found the big wet patch behind my back. It was certainly cold. There was no doubt where that had come from in the night. My body felt relaxed and warm. My pussy was a little sore. We had made love, with no holds barred. I wondered about my ability to walk normally. The main thing was that I realized I'd been ravished, but that I was also sticky and needed to bathe. I got up from the bed and wrapped the blanket around me. I went into the bath and saw Thomas soaking in the shower, deep in thought. I tapped on the door and he let me in. He generously backed off and let me put my head and body under the flowing hot water. I needed to get warm but I almost didn't want to rinse off the passion of the night before. After I had had a chance to soak he came up behind me and put his arms around me. As we both stood there in the warm water he said, "Good Morning, Luv." I just turned around and kissed him some more.

He finished washing himself and proceeded to wash me down. He washed my breasts which made me tingle. He washed my privates so gently I almost believed he knew exactly how sore they felt. We kissed again and he stepped out, leaving me to finish up. As I enjoyed the hot water, he brushed his teeth and returned to our bedroom. I put on my dressing gown but by the time I got into the room Thomas had gone to find some clothes. I sat down and combed the snarls out of my hair. He came back in khakis and fresh shirt, but didn't have a tie. "So what's all this then?" I questioned, "Where is your tie?" He answered, "Maybe it's time for something new?"

"That's very nice." Cathy said. It was really different for me. My father had demanded a tie, certainly at the table. Let's see how this would go. "Thomas," Cathy said, "We have to do something with these sheets." I knew she was right. They were quite a mess. Cathy was getting dressed in pink underclothes and jeans. God, I was up like a teenager, but realized my cock was a bit sore from the night before, too. Cold…think cold…I thought. She turned to me…."What are we going to do?" she asked.

I stared at the rumpled bedclothes. They were certainly a testament to what we had been up to late last night. I would feel totally embarrassed if Mr. or Mrs. Robbins saw them, or even worse, changed them. "Hmmmm…right…" I murmured stroking my chin, "Well, I suppose we'll just need to clean them ourselves." "But won't Mr. and Mrs. Robbins wonder if we walk through the kitchen with this bundle?" she asked. "Well, we'll just have to distract them." I replied.

We stripped the bed and bundled the pillowcases and sheets into as small a bundle as we could. Thomas was so funny as his face turned pink with embarrassment. "Thomas," I said, "Lighten up, don't be so embarrassed. Everyone in the world experiences this." "Yes," he replied, "But they don't have Mr. and Mrs. Robbins to face everyday." "Ok, Thomas, I'll go down first." I said, "I'll create a diversion and when I get them out of the kitchen you come down and put the sheets in the washer…got it?" "What are you going to do?" he asked. "I don't know….I'll figure it out my sweet lover." I replied and gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

A Tight Spot

I watched as Cathy blithely skipped down the stairs. She whistled the whole way down. The breakfast table was set in the dining room as she went in and found the morning "London Times". She continued whistling and picked up the paper, perhaps making just a bit too much noise. I was on the upstairs landing with the sheets. Mr. Robbins came in with a tray. "Coffee or tea, this morning, Miss?" he asked. Cathy, now more used to our set-up, said, "Tea please, Mr. Robbins, white, but with honey this morning, please." Mr. Robbins said, "I'll have to go get some honey, my dear, but I'll be back in a moment." He walked back into the kitchen. Cathy stepped out of the room and motioned that I should come down the stairs. I did of course, but found myself exposed in the hallway in the house. "Quick, into the foyer," Cathy said. I scampered as fast as my big body would, to hide in the foyer hall.

"Miss Catherine, your honey is here," stated Mr. Robbins, upon entering the room. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins had taken to calling me Miss Catherine because I think that it entertained them…I was about as far from a "Miss Catherine" as anyone could get. I rattled the paper and said, "Thank you, Mr. Robbins." I added, "There is quite a story in the paper I think you should look at." "Really?" he replied, "Let's see it." I folded the paper back up. "I need to show both of you this story…I need Mrs. Robbins to see it too." "Well, my lady, Mrs. Robbins is in the middle of preparing a full breakfast…something she is good at…let me see and she can look later." I hid the paper behind my back. "No", I said, "You both need to see it at the same time.." Mr. Robbins looked me straight in the eye. I maintained the best wide-eyed innocent expression I could. "I can't eat anything or have tea until you both see this article." I replied. Mr. Robbins gave me a puzzled look. "Well, I suppose I'll get her." He sighed, "But it really must be important." "Oh, it is," I replied.

He returned to the kitchen…..I whispered to Thomas that this was his chance. Mr. and Mrs. Robbins both came out of the kitchen, Mrs. Robbins in her apron, muttering all the way. "Alright, Miss we are both here," said Mr. Robbins, "What is so important?" "Look at this," I said. "Dorset Lifesavers Release Prized Sow from Flooded Culvert". "That's something, isn't it?" I asked, "Amazing."

Whilst Cathy distracted Mr. and Mrs. Robbins I ran through the kitchen and into the laundry room. There were two alien looking appliances. I did a quick study…one said HE washer, the other said HE dryer. There were windows on the front but I didn't know what to do. I figured the washer was where they belonged but I had never encountered these beasts in my life. I pressed every button and pulled the door. Finally it opened with a beep and I threw the bundle in there. Damn the torpedoes, I had no idea what to do after that. I beat a quick retreat to the front hallway.

Mrs. Robbins was shaking her head and muttering as she walked back to the kitchen. Mr. Robbins approached me as I tried to control my breathlessness. "You might want to check on Miss Catherine this morning, sir. She seems a bit off kilter," he said. "Well, you know, last night was a difficult evening for all of us." I replied.

"So did you put those in the washer, Thomas?" she said, "Did you turn it on?" "No," I said, "I couldn't figure out how to open the door…much less turn it on." "Haven't you ever used the washing machine in your own house?" she questioned. "No..never," I said. Cathy looked at me while I was still squirming. She just dropped her head and started laughing…at first a giggle…then a full out laugh…I thought that maybe she would fall on the floor and start rolling about. I just stared at her with my worried face.

"Oh my God," I said to Thomas, looking at his startled expression, "You have never used the washing machine at your own house…" I couldn't help laughing more. I laughed so hard my belly started to ache. Thomas looked at me, embarrassed and confused. Now that was a good one. Mr. Robbins returned with Thomas's coffee…hot and black. We both thanked him and sat at the table. "God, Thomas, I am so sorry I laughed," I said, "It just such a foreign thought." "What is?" he questioned. "Just the notion that someone doesn't know how to use a washing machine," I replied.

I quit laughing when Mr. Robbins brought our breakfast in. We both sit down and placed our napkins on our laps. I was still amused and it was difficult not to laugh. "Well, you go in there," Thomas said, "I'm not an idiot, believe it or not…no matter what I look like. It was not an intuitive situation." I really had to work on Thomas with these bad feelings he had about his appearance. It was not surprising, but very, very cruel, that anyone would think that he was intellectually deficient in any way. He was really quite brilliant, but people may have been really mean. I really hadn't thought about it.

It really would never have actually been that way, would it? Now that I thought about it, it could have easily happened in school. With his lumpy head and off kilter face it may have easily happened. I suddenly felt sick with guilt. "Oh, Thomas, I am so sorry…I am so, so sorry. I'll never do that again," swearing from the bottom of my heart. "No, Cathy, really, you have to go in there and figure it out." He said "You would need to be an engineer to get that started." He didn't flinch at my teasing.

Good Lord, how I loved this goofy man. This adventure was so absurd.


	22. Chapter 22

OK Loosen It Up

Our breakfast was very good. Mrs. Robbins had made fried eggs with toast and a rasher of bacon. We also had grapefruit juice and baked beans. Thomas was so very careful not to overeat. I felt bad because I could eat anything and not have to worry. I had a shift at the pub that night and wondered how I could get to that washing machine before the afternoon when Mrs. Robbins started her daily load. "Thomas," I said, "I have to get into that laundry before the afternoon." "You got me…why so soon?" he questioned. "Because Mrs. Robbins almost always does a load a day…..if I can start it before then, she won't know the difference." I replied. We had to get their attention away…Mrs. Robbins was tough. She hardly left the kitchen all day, with the telly on.

'Here is my plan, Cathy," I said, "I'll go in there and disconnect the telly, then you go into the laundry. I'll pretend to help Mrs. Robbins reconnect it and you work on the blasted machine." She kissed me on the head and headed off toward the kitchen to get more tea. I followed her in there. Luckily Mrs. Robbins had stepped out for a minute. I unscrewed and pulled the cable out of the back of the TV. It went dead immediately. Cathy snuck into the laundry to do her side of the task. "Mrs. Robbins," I called, "Mrs. Robbins, Mrs. Robbins." She came back to the kitchen. "Is there something wrong with your telly?"

"Oh my goodness, no. It's been fine. What could be going wrong now?" she declared. We both bent down and examined the connections. "Well, there it is, sir, somehow it has been disconnected. You didn't run into it or anything like that, did you?" she questioned. I frequently wasn't very graceful. Cathy emerged from the laundry. She had a strange look on her face. Mrs. Robbins looked at Cathy and me, from one face to another. She had been around long enough that almost nothing got past her. "Alright you two children, what are you up to? You can't get one past me." She said.

Cathy answered, "We needed to wash our sheets but we can't figure out how to work the machine, sorry." "What do you mean," she asked, "There is a laundry chute at the end of each hall. All you have to do is put the laundry in there and it will be done. Sir, I can't believe you didn't know that." Cathy said, "Apparently he didn't. He probably thought that all the dirty clothes disappeared like magic all these years."

"Well," said Mrs. Robbins, "You two get out of my kitchen and let me get back to work." We left and started giggling after we were out of earshot. It was clear who was in charge.

I had to get ready for my shift at the pub this afternoon. I read a little and puttered a bit. Thomas had gone out to the yard and was busy trimming some hedgerows. Lately, when he put himself to work he put himself to it 100%. I decided to visit him a little before I had to leave for my shift. There he was, sweaty, with work gloves. His hair was maximally frizzy and the perspiration was pouring down his neck. But lo and behold, he had his shirt unbuttoned. Not off, but open so that I could see the naked loveliness of his chest. He had also dropped a bit of weight so his tummy was lovely as well. I went out to the yard and plopped down in the shade to watch while he worked. Taking his shirt off in public was much too much display yet. I wondered what he'd ever do if we went to a beach.

"Hey, handsome, I see something nice." I shouted at him. He looked at me quizzically. "I mean your chest, goofy, really, really nice."I said. He looked at me and smiled bashfully. Such a lovely man he was. I watched him some more and just enjoyed being there, watching him work on something he enjoyed, sharing our time together. As time for my shower and trip to work grew near I went up and stopped him for a minute. I reached my cool hands into his shirt and felt his heat. I stroked his chest and leaned in and gave his nipple a gentle bite. That stopped him. "I have to go to work, Thomas." I told him.

"I know Cathy. I will be there at half eleven," he said. I again brushed his nipples and he leaned down and we had a salty kiss. "I love you Thomas," I said. "I love you too, Cathy, more than the moon or the sun or the stars," he replied, "I can't tell you enough. See you after work then." "You better be there." I said.


	23. Chapter 23

Now Just Wait a Minute

Upon my arrival at the Pub, Steve put me to work doing the washing up. It wasn't glamorous work, by any means, but I just didn't want to give it up just yet. It was a holiday so business was brisk, there was a lot of work to do and no time to spend being bored. It was just the way I liked it. Everyone in the village and tourists as well streamed in and out for food and drinks. "Cathy," said Steve, "You don't mind me having you do dishes, do you? If you do, I could put you to work doing something else." What a strange question that was. "No, what are you talking about?" I asked. "Well, if you thought you shouldn't have to do it…" he replied hesitantly. Did he think because I was with Thomas that my expectations had changed? "Now, stop that you." I said, "I've worked here a long time…we do what needs to be done." It was at that moment I vowed to never leave this part of my life behind. I would always be the same person I'd always been.

With Cathy at work, I had some time to finish my jobs. I completed the hedge and it looked quite good I thought. It bloody well better for all the sweat and labor I put into it. I also managed to make a couple of new grafts with some rose species I hoped to hybridize. If it worked I may very well create a completely new color. As it was getting late, I returned to the house. "Mrs. Robbins," I called, "I'm done with my work and I'm starved." She came out of the kitchen. "Very well, sir. You clean up and dinner will be ready soon." She replied. I was as dirty and sweaty as I possibly could be so I certainly needed a clean up. The shower was hot and refreshing and I shaved and combed my hair. I picked a special set of clothes to wear because I knew I'd see Cathy not too much later.

I settled at the dining room table and Mr. Robbins came in with a fresh salad. "So, any special plans for the evening, sir?" he asked, "I must say you are looking quite sharp in your new clothes." "No, Mr. Robbins, nothing special." I said, "Except for the fact that whenever I am with Cathy, everything is special." He looked at me and smiled broadly. "Spoken like a true romantic, sir. We are so glad things are looking up" he said fondly. "You know, when Mrs. Robbins and I were younger, we both worked here of course, but you know what she liked more than anything?" he said, "She loved when she was working in the kitchen and I would come by and visit…keep her company, or maybe just watch her until she was finished. The evenings after that were some…" "So, do you think I should go and see Cathy?" I questioned, "Maybe a little earlier than usual?" That was the idea, he explained, by visiting you showed you cared. And it would give her an opportunity to show me off, though I wasn't sure that was so good. He said it was just a pleasant way to pass the waiting time.

I wasn't so sure about sitting in the pub by myself where everyone could look at me, but if it showed Cathy how much I cared, I would do it.

Things at the pub were rocking. Bartending was a non-stop activity. Steve had told me to take a break and I had just about enough time to eat a couple of biscuits and have some tea. "Cathy," Steve called, "Sorry, but I need you back out front. I can't manage alone." "Be right there, Steve mate, just a minute." I replied. By that time it was a bit past ten. I was pouring some pints when I looked up, and there came Thomas, right through the door. He was tanned and had on a gorgeous tweed sport jacket of grey and blue with khaki trousers, a pristine white shirt and a lovely tie. Of course I was used to seeing him, but I had to admit, there was an air about him that made him even more attractive than usual. He approached me and said, "Hello." I looked up at him and said, "Thomas, hi, I've still got an hours work or so." He told me that he knew but that Mr. Robbins had told him sometimes visiting at work could be special and that he wanted to be special for me. I melted. "Thomas, that's very nice. We've been really busy and haven't had much down time," I said, "What can I get you to drink?" He ordered a Jameson's on the rocks and went and found a table and pulled out something to read. Those moments that he stood next to me he smelled so nice and clean and masculine, I was looking forward to later. I kept up my serving drinks to look up a few minutes later to see a fashionable, casually clad woman hovering over his table. She had lovely, nicely coiffed long blond hair and clothes and jewelry that screamed out "classy". I had to admit it, it took me by surprise.

Cathy seemed to be happy to see me and I knew that I would just be waiting while she worked. A few people stared at me for a moment, but largely I was being ignored. That was good. Probably Cathy had been right. By coming into the village to shop or have tea or lunch as we did people became used to the sight of me. I knew I would never be free of stares, but just being ignored was truly a pleasure. I pulled out my rose gardening journal and enjoyed my whisky. It was very nice. It wasn't long until I felt the presence of another person nearby. I looked up and she touched my sleeve. "Hello, are you Tom Fitzhenry?" she asked. She was a lovely blonde woman, perhaps mid thirties, with a soft and cultured accent. I wondered if she was lost or something.

Well, there was never an excuse to be rude, as Mother had always said. "Yes, I am Tom Fitzhenry, can I help you with something?" I asked. "Well, can I sit down?" she questioned. I was flustered and embarrassed. "Yes, yes, by all means, have a seat." I said as I rose up to pull out a chair for her and seated her across the table from me. "Thank you," she replied.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Tom. I am Penelope Scarsdale-Smith, my family lives a Rutherford Castle in the village down the road." She stated. "Lovely to meet you," I replied and she placed her hand into mine. "We always knew that you Fitzhenry's lived up at the Manor House. When I was younger I remember my parents and the staff talking about the Fitzhenry's and their wonderful house. I don't mean to tell tales, but they were always talking about how wonderful your gardens and grounds were. They actually wanted to invite you, as a young man, to come for tea some day, but somehow that never happened. I only recently heard that you had returned to the village. Had you been traveling for a time?" she asked. "Uh, erm, no not really," I replied. "Well, it's finally nice to meet you." she said, "Here, let me buy you another drink. What are you having?" I told her that it wasn't necessary for her to do that but she insisted and stepped up to the bar and ordered me another Jameson's and herself a vodka martini…here in the local pub. Steve brought the drinks to the table and shot me a look. I didn't know what else to do but say thank you.

Would it be alright if I asked my friends to join us?" she asked. Flustered, I answered, "No, yes I mean, by all means, have them join us." Two other equally attractive women sat down at the table. This was certainly a new experience for me. They started asking questions and soon we were totally involved in a conversation of gossip, tales of our parents and roses. It was rather nice, if I say so myself.

I stared at Thomas and his "tarts". What was this all about I wondered. "Steve," I asked under my breath, "Who are those ladies?" "Just that," he said, "They are all "Ladies" in the aristo way…..Lady Scarsdale-Smith…Lady Triggle and Lady Weatherwax. They travel in a bit of a pack. They come around here now and then. I think they all want a rich bloke but they'll hit on a pleb if he's pretty enough, just for entertainment of course."

After four shots of Jameson's later, and too many vodka martinis to count my shift was ending soon and I had to investigate this scenario further.


	24. Chapter 24

A Minute Later

I finally had washed my last glass. The pub would stay open, but my shift had ended. "Steve, I'm done here," I said, "Anything else to do?" "Thanks, Cathy, I'll be fine from here, go home and get some rest," he replied. I looked at the table where Thomas sat with his "entourage". The Scarsdale-Smith woman was snuggled up close to him and had put her arm on the back of his chair. She reached up and touched his hair periodically. They were laughing and Thomas had drunk enough that his shyness was gone. He was regaling the women with stories and letting his iconic wit show itself off. He was a truly funny man. I hated every minute of it.

I had just finished the story of the day at school when Nigel Atherton had been tossed out the window without pants or trousers. It had been a great day for me because it was one of the first times my size and strength had beaten an annoying bully. The girls laughed because all of them had trouble at their own schools. Bullying was apparently not restricted to boy's institutions. When I looked at them though, I somehow wondered if they had truly ever been bullied. All three of them were a study in noble beauty and grooming perfection. Well, they seemed to enjoy my stories and I hadn't laughed so much in a long time. I looked up and saw Cathy approach. She looked a bit cross.

"Thomas, it's time to leave." I said. "Oh, is this your driver?" Wendy Triggle questioned, looking me up and down. "How unusual for such a slip of a girl to be a chauffeur?" sniffed Prunella Weatherwax. "No, I am not Thomas' driver," I said, "I happen to be his girlfriend and it's time for us to leave. Thomas, let's go home." The women giggled and Thomas got up. He was a bit unsteady from the whiskey he had drunk, but regained his steadiness quickly. "Yes, ladies," he said, "Cathy is my fiancée." I was shocked that he had said that at all. It made me feel so proud. Lady Penelope replied, "So, Tom, please come to the flower show. I would love to show you some of the specimens that I have been working on. Much more interesting than what you have now, I'm sure." That bloody cow, I thought. Thomas and I have to get out of here now.

Cathy and I walked out of the pub and over to the car. I opened the boot and I put her bicycle in it. I felt rather tipsy and said, "Cathy, I'm not sure that I should drive. I'm a bit in my cups." She told me that under no uncertain terms was she going to let me drive. She opened the door to the passenger seat of the Merc and I settled in there. She sat in the driver's seat and adjusted the seat and the mirrors. "Give me the keys, you big doof, I'm driving us home." She drove us home with no hesitation. It was certainly better than me driving in my condition.

She turned and looked at me for a minute. "Don't you realize when you are being manipulated, Thomas?" she said, "Didn't you realize that all those women wanted to do was take advantage of you?" "What do you mean?" I replied, "They seemed like nice girls…they liked my stories."

"Oh Thomas, luv," I told him, "All they saw when looking at you and listening to your stories was a big pound sign." I hated to be so blunt.

"I beg to differ, Cathy. I really think they were being nice." I said, "In any case I have an invitation to a flower show at Rutherford Castle. You and I will go and I'll show you that they were just being nice." She rolled her eyes and I leaned over to kiss her. She was the most precious thing I had ever seen. She was so beautiful and so pure. I was so big and awkward and ugly but this lovely flower let me kiss her.

"Thomas," she replied huskily, "You absolutely look smashing this evening. The new clothes are beautiful, but your ruddy face is beautiful and the way you smelled when you came in to see me just about launched me into another world." As we got out of the car, I felt all my love and admiration come to the fore. Cathy was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I ached to touch her and have her. My tipsiness hadn't affected me in any way.

We entered the largely dark house. Thomas led me carefully into the dark foyer and into the enormous front hall. He sat down on the stairs. Between the whiskey and the yard work he was quite exhausted. I sat face to face with him, my knees straddling the outside of his legs. My legs were spread as much as they could be and I felt my clitoris hanging in the wind. I have no idea how he knew that but Thomas licked his finger and put his hand down the front of my jeans, only pausing to unbutton me quickly. His finger found its way gently to my pussy and all my wetness poured out. He moved, with the wetness, to gently stroke my clit. He did it with perfection. Somehow he knew the perfect place and brought me to a climax that just about turned me inside out. I was wet before but now there was a flood. He stood me up and pulled my jeans totally off. He then took off his pants and trousers, revealing a perfect hard-on. He sat back on the stairs. "Come on Cathy, come and sit here with me," he stated. I stepped up and put his cock into me. It just slid in because I was so wet.

I was enveloped in warmth and wet because Cathy was so aroused. I paused and pulled her close. We kissed in that way where you don't know where one person ends and the other begins. She began to move her hips, in the way that she liked to, in order to derive all the pleasure she could from my hard cock. I couldn't help but move myself but I tried not to get too carried away. Cathy's movement resulted in what I thought was more pleasure for her, and I couldn't help moving some more. I started thrusting into her. She put her hands around my head and moved the way she liked. It wasn't long until I hit the point of climax and came powerfully, almost falling off the stairs. Cathy cried out also, so I thought that we had both experienced the same release.

Thomas trembled and almost fell off the stairs. We both sat there for what seemed like 10 minutes. Our loving had been intense. My thoughts about the "Lady tarts" had disappeared. All I wanted was to be close to Thomas. I wanted to smell his neck and caress his chest and feel his back. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and hold my breasts kiss my neck. We soon got up and wiped the stair. It was time to go to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Forever

We headed upstairs in our bottomless state, but it seemed just as natural as could be. Thomas removed my tank top and bra. He took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. We headed into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and he did the same, looking at me in the mirror. He reached over me and opened the medicine cabinet. He reached in and found some paracetamol. "Just in case," he said. I had forgotten his six shots of Jameson's. I was so exhausted I fell into bed without bothering with a nightgown. Thomas took off his shirt and quickly followed. We stretched and reveled in the comfort and warmth of the soft sheets and duvet. He sidled up to me and pulled me close to his chest, sharing his warmth. My bum was solidly in his lap, just as I liked it to be. Thomas's arm set on my waist. It was the only place I wanted to be. Lying with Thomas was the most peaceful place I knew.

A few minutes passed and Thomas's arm moved. He reached up and caressed my breast, incredibly softly and tenderly. He slid his fingers over my nipples and I could feel them contracting and becoming hard. I also felt a stirring in my privates, as if I hadn't had enough of that on the stairs. All I could do was revel in this man's magic. What he looked like was lost to me now. He was Thomas of the magic touch.

I couldn't help but enjoy Cathy's closeness. It was the fulfillment of all my desires. I almost couldn't believe it was real. "Cathy," I whispered, "Are you still awake?" "Hmmm?" she replied. "I want to apologize if you thought I was behaving inappropriately with those women. No one has talked to me much in my life and with the whiskey I got carried away." I said, "You are the center of my life now. Everywhere I go, everything I do is for you. The day you came into my life everything changed. I love you with every fiber of my being. Please know I love you more than life itself. I will protect you and care for you as long as I live."

I was moved. I was so moved that tears came to my eyes. "Thomas, I love you too. As long as I am by your side I will make sure that you want for nothing. I don't have much but myself to give but as long as I am alive, I will be yours." I stated. I couldn't think of anything else to say. The feeling in that bed was one of such joy that all we could do was lay in each others arms. When we were tired enough we both turned over to sleep. It was a solid slumber…no doubts…no fear….peace.


	26. Chapter 26

Ally Oop

I had the sleep of the century. I felt so good when I woke up that I just lay in bed for a few minutes thinking how great I felt. I had worked my tail off at the pub the night before and then had spent a delicious late night with Thomas. My energy had been spent doing the things I loved. Thomas was gone, which didn't surprise me. His 5:30 am awakenings were all but programmed. He hadn't taken a shower so I figured he was involved in something dirty or sweaty. Why waste the water when you would just get dirty again?

I got up, brushed my teeth and pulled a brush through my hair. Good enough, I padded downstairs. Since Thomas was in the garden I decided to go into the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. "Oh, good morning miss," Mrs. Robbins said, "Tea for you this morning?" "Thank you Mrs. Robbins." I replied. I busied myself, looking at the Times and the local news. There was an announcement that had the details of the Rutherford Castle Garden and Rose Show. The admission fee was exorbitant but I knew that Thomas would want to attend, just for the roses, hopefully. I cut a couple of slices of whole grain bread and put them in the toaster.

There was high drama happening in the garden this morning. The damn chain saw wouldn't start no matter what I did. "Bugger, bugger and more bugger!" I cursed. I was really close to smashing it on the ground and corner kicking it into the woods, but Cathy and Mr. Robbins had suggested that type of behavior wasn't always a good idea. The piece of hardware lay at my feet, asking to be kicked. I needed to get away and headed for the house. When I opened the side door and headed for the kitchen, Cathy and Mrs. Robbins were there. "That bloody chainsaw will not bloody start again! Bollocks!" I shouted. They stared at me and Cathy started to giggle, her hand over her mouth. My tantrums were becoming legend around the house. "Good morning, sir," said Mrs. Robbins, "Things not going well?" "Well, that's obvious, isn't it?" I blurted. She looked at me with her usual smile. I looked at Cathy. "Good morning, Thomas," Cathy said, "How are you feeling?" That stopped me dead in my tracks.

Cathy was in her dressing gown, drinking tea and having toast. She looked so pretty and tousled. Still with a sense of astonishment I approached her and kissed her good morning. She smiled and looked me in the eye. "Well, Mrs. Robbins, I am having a bit of bother with my chainsaw," I said, "Maybe I need another cup of coffee." She made it for me right away. It was hot and black, just the way I liked it. Mr. Robbins walked in, having been working somewhere else.

I had a plan for something really special and this seemed to present an opportune moment. "I have to go upstairs." I said, "You all stay here. Have a cup of tea. I'll be right back. Don't move." I ran upstairs, two at a time, grabbing my treasure out of the bedside table before returning to the kitchen. I approached Cathy and bent down on my knee. "Cathy," I said, "You have brought such happiness to my life. I always want us to be together. Will you marry me?" I brought out the small package I had in my hands. It was my Mother's ring which I had resized after lifting one of Cathy's. She looked at me and a dazzling smile came to her face. "Yes, Thomas, I would be proud and delighted to marry you." she replied. I slipped the ring on her finger. It wasn't a large diamond, but more of a collection of small diamonds in a beautiful setting. It fit perfectly. "I hope you don't mind me asking you like this," I said, "But Mr. and Mrs. Robbins have waited a long time." "It's fine Thomas," she said with a smile, "It's just fine."

"Oh, Miss," said Mrs. Robbins, "You don't know how happy this makes us." Mr. Robbins smiled and said, "Very good, sir. Good going, my boy." Thomas looked at me with that adoration in his eyes. He had done this for Mr. and Mrs. Robbins and it was really quite moving. His Mother's ring meant a lot to him as he had told me his Mum had been a wonderful person. The ring fit perfectly. "I'm going to call my Dad…let's see if he'll come for some coffee or tea." I said, "And Thomas I did notice that other ring was missing."

Thomas went back out into the garden and the chainsaw started right up. He continued his work.


	27. Chapter 27

Happy Days

Bernard was a bit puzzled at the invitation. Cathy had told him that the chain saw was cocked up and wondered if he would come up and take a look. He was seated in the kitchen with a cup of tea when I came into the kitchen and sat down across from him. Cathy and the Robbins' had taken their leave and I actually felt quite nervous. "So, Thomas, what seems to be the problem with the saw?" he asked. "I'm not really sure," I said, "Maybe something with the choke." "Well, let's go take a look, shall we?" he replied. I looked at the floor and took a deep breath. God, I was nervous. "Bernard," I said, "Before we do that I need to ask you a question." "Well, son, if you're going to ask me if you can marry Cathy, I'd be delighted. Cathy's Mum would be delighted too. She was always concerned that Cathy would just settle for some bloke in the village." He replied. He told me that I was different and gave Cathy so much more than just "alright". The way you make her laugh and look out for her is very special to me, boy." He said.

"I'm not much in the looks department," I said. "Well, neither am I," he laughed "It's what's inside that makes the difference." He gave me a squeeze around the shoulder and a kiss on my head. "Welcome to the family." He said. It was quite a day, quite an afternoon.

I was lazing around on a blanket in the garden. The sun was glorious. Dad and Thomas came outside to find me. Thomas carried a bottle of champagne. "Hi Dad, hello, Thomas….oh, what is this, an early treat?" I said. "Congratulations, Luv," Dad said to me, "I told Thomas here that it would be fine if you two got married. He's a good bloke." I jumped up and hugged my Dad. I jumped up on Thomas and wrapped my legs around him. He hugged me back and turned around. He kissed me and proceeded to dump me on my blanket unceremoniously and said they had plumbing to look at. I was left with most of the champagne and didn't complain.

Dad actually had made a date with one of his friends in the village so he left and went home. Thomas was out almost all day working on his roses. He said if things went well, he might have a hybrid to take to the rose show in a couple of days. He came in to take a shower. We were celebrating. I dressed for dinner in an exquisite gown of teal and aquamarine and watched as he tied his black bow tie. He looked so handsome and smelled so clean and masculine. "Thomas," I asked, "Do you still want to travel with me? I still think we need to get out of here for a while." "Yes!" he replied, "Let's plan our trip…Bali, Thailand, the Maldives…wherever you want to go is fine with me." He touched my bare shoulders and kissed me gently. He could have stopped there but he couldn't help kiss my neck and move down to my shoulders. "We have to go to dinner." I said. He smiled and gave me his arm.

Cathy explained that she just didn't want a beach vacation. She said she wanted to walk and explore and meet people. I didn't know how easy that was to do anymore. Everything was so commercial and tourist oriented. Even trekking in Nepal was done by anyone who could afford it. "I know it may sound like not much of a trip, but what if we go to Paris?" I proposed. "Have you been there? I think my parents may have taken me when I was 8 years old, but I don't remember it." She told me that she had never been and that it would be perfect as a first destination. There were lots of things to be seen. Hopefully, they wouldn't mistake me for the "Hunchback of Notre Dame". She gave me a smack for that one.

Thomas had come up with the idea of Paris as a first small trip, perhaps to get geared up for something more extensive later. We could walk and visit the museums and drink wine at little cafes. Romantic. Perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

Next?

On Sunday, it was time for the Rutherford Castle Plant and Rose Show. Mrs. Robbins helped me to get dressed as it was one of those English formal/semiformal events where the press would be taking all the women's pictures. The men could be as fat or homely as they wanted, but their companions were always under scrutiny. I told Mrs. Robbins how repugnant I found the practice but she replied, "As beautiful as you are Miss Catherine, the best defense is a good offense. We can blow them out of the water with how pretty you are. "Oh my God, Mrs. Robbins" I laughed, "You are truly out of your mind, I think." I was standing there in my khaki shorts and t-shirt without any bra. Thomas loved when I looked quite natural. "Miss, let me do what I want this afternoon and I will give you and them a happening they will never forget." She said, "I guarantee you, it will be an experience." I couldn't refuse this offer.

Thomas was fussing outside with his new rose. He had bred a rose…very unusual, with 2/3 purple color and the rest of the color pink. It was quite the gaudy flower. He named it the "Cathy Rose". I was almost a little worried. Mrs. Robbins was steadfast and had a Rene Beaufort join us at the house. Monsieur Rene had many ideas for my presentation. It would be amazing to see what he could do with my mop.

I had never had so much attention as Monsieur Rene lavished on me. Mrs. Robbins had known him for many years. "He made Thomas's mother look as beautiful as he could for those last years. With you, that will be no problem. He may be old, but give him a chance." said Mrs. Robbins. He had brought with him some beautiful new dresses in a size 6, which was perfect for me. He selected for me a floral pattern, with an across the bodice sweep. It fit perfectly. At the same time he and Mrs. Robbins had washed my unruly hair and proceeded to put it into an upsweep with a beautiful French Twist. He presented me with a selection of shoes, varying from a five inch stiletto to a reasonable flat. I tried them on and as sexy I thought the stilettos, I choose a gorgeous 3 inch wedge which accentuated my leg without making me unable to walk. They then descended on me to do my make up.

Cathy was getting ready for the show as I wandered in from the garden. I had no idea what they were up to but decided to shower and get myself ready for the show. They were all very "hush hush" which titillated my curiosity. I had some new suits made up on my last trip to London. I wore a dark blue suit with a red tie. That was always a classic and made me look, in my way, acceptable. No whiskers, hair as well combed as possible I went down into the great front hall.

Cathy descended the stairs in her new dress and hairdo. I wondered about the makeup until Mrs. Robbins said, "Think of her as a fairy princess, sir." She did look like something out of a book of fairy tales. I just stared, unable to take my eyes off of her. If I had my way I would have torn her clothes off and had her right there, but we had a show to attend. The roses were in the boot and Mr. Robbins was going to be our driver so obviously we had to go.

Mr. Robbins had brought the Rolls up to the house. "Shall we go, Cathy?" Thomas had asked. "By all means, m'lord." I answered. The ride to the show was an enormously sensual experience. Thomas had snuggled in close and he had put his hand on my knee and up my thigh. We had some lovely snogging until we arrived at Rutherford Castle, much too soon. I almost felt it dangerous for us to leave the car, but after a few deep breaths, we did.

The show was going on in a riot of color. There were roses and flowers of all different hues. The women were wearing all varieties of color and hats. We were announced as "The Honorable Thomas Fitzhenry, Earl of Cheswick, and his fiancée Cathy." I had no title, but who really cares? The champagne and canapés were brought around and I partook of everything they served. I was starved.

While Cathy circulated, I went into the back of the car and brought out my "Cathy Roses". I inquired where I should put them and ran into Penelope Scarsdale Smith. She stopped what she was doing and approached. "Oh, Tom, it's so good to see you." She said, and proceeded to put more than a friendly kiss on my lips. "It's so good of you to come to our show. You have lovely roses. Put them down and I'll have my man deal with them." She added. She then took my arm and led me back into the party. "You are such a big and stalwart man, Tom. It's always good to come across a real man in this day and age." She declared. I felt a bit uncomfortable with all the attention until I got back to the party.

Cathy was literally "holding court". She was surrounded by photographers and no less than 10 men in tweed jackets. She was laughing and smiling and it got to me in my core. She was mine…and I didn't want to share her. "Excuse me, please," I wrestled out of Penelope's grip. "Cathy, Cathy, Are you doing alright, luv?" I inquired. "Fine Thomas, I'm doing fine, are you ok?" she questioned. "Better now," I said as I took her arm, "I'm much better."

Thomas didn't leave my side after that. It was a bit peculiar. He would let them take pictures of me but he wouldn't go away. We wandered the garden and drank more champagne as we waited for the grading of the roses. It was all so hoidy toidy..I was giggling inside the whole time. There were way too many Trevor's and Nigel's and Nicola's and Beryl's. And they seemed to have nothing to talk about but tennis and clothing. The time to judge the roses couldn't come soon enough.


	29. Chapter 29

A Beautiful Flower

Finally, after hours of waiting, and hours of keeping Cathy by my side, came the judging of the roses. "The second runner up," announced Lady Penelope, "Is the "Lake District Beauty." There was much applause and indeed it was a gorgeous specimen, largely yellow with a sprinkling of violet and red throughout the flower. I admired whoever had brought those features together. "The first runner up is the "Lady Madge Rose." she announced. It was a ridiculously large blossom of white and burgundy. I almost wondered what else had been introduced into the breeding. Flowers that big rarely occurred in rose plants, but people were appreciative and acted accordingly. "The blue ribbon goes to a new participant in this event….a wealthy earl and noble countryman, Tom Fitzhenry," She said, "The "Cathy Rose" is the winner of this year's competition. Please approach the stage." I kissed Cathy and went to the platform. Lady Penelope greeted me with a kiss and a half dozen other Ladies came up to congratulate me.

I shook all the ladies off of me and leaned into the microphone. "I thank you all for this honor," I said, "And I want to announce that my flower was named after Cathy Bishop, the new, soon to be, Lady of Cheswick." I extended my hand to Cathy, who joined me on the stage in all her simple beauty. There was applause all around and men coming up onstage to pound my back and give congratulations. The ladies, on the other hand joined in a knot of consternation, as if I had done something to annoy them. Cathy and I enjoyed the attention but when I looked into her eyes I knew it was time to leave, and I didn't mind at all.

"Well done sir," said Mr. Robbins, "I knew all your hard work would come to something, some day. Shall we go home?" The rosette meant thousands of dollars in purchases, I knew, but all I cared about was getting Cathy by my side and heading home. We headed out to the car, with Mr. Robbins ahead of us. I was looking at Cathy's dark eyes and wanting her from the depths of my soul. She was like a flower of rare beauty, much more than I deserved.

Thomas was lovely in the way he escorted me and opened the door of the car whilst I slipped in. He helped me with my dress and rushed to the other side of the car to let himself in. With all in order, Mr. Robbins started the car and drove us the 45 minutes home. I held Thomas's hand and grabbed onto his arm. He squeezed it and looked at me as only Thomas could do. There was heat in the air and I could smell Thomas's scent of wood, freshly cut grass, a tang of sweat and a musky male aroma. I couldn't wait to be alone with him.

Mr. Robbins dropped us off at the house and headed to the garage. "Thomas, Mrs. Robbins will wonder how it went," I said to Thomas and he agreed on a short visit, only if it was short. I walked into the kitchen and gave Mrs. Robbins a hug. "We won first prize in the rose competition and all these photographers were taking my picture. It was a bit mental." I laughed. She was delighted. "I'm a bit tired….I know it's only 7:30 but I want to take a shower and rest," I added. "We will make something for ourselves later if we need to, Mrs. Robbins," said Thomas, "Why don't you and Mr. Robbins have a break tonight?" "Whatever you'd like, sir." She answered with a smile.

It had been a heady day, mixing with the aristocracy of Southern England. Thomas had been away from that for so long and worried every minute about how he looked. I felt so good because I knew he could forget that when he was with me and that I forgot that when I was with him. We headed to our room where I kicked off my new shoes and he took off his suit coat and hung it on the door. We both collapsed on our bed and sighed with fatigue.

Cathy and I lay on the bed for a good 15 minutes. I almost let my head get lost in early sleep when I looked over at her. She was an angel, delicate in every feature, beautiful in every curve. Why was she with me, I wondered, how did this happen? She finally looked over at me and gave me her wonderful smile. I could hold back no more and took her into my arms. We kissed in the soulful way only those in love know how. There is that long, relaxing, familiar deep kiss that lovers know. It is almost like nourishment. My body reacted in the only way it knew how. We continued to kiss and caress with my hands everywhere and hers down on my cock like she owned it, which she did.

I climbed on top of Thomas when I could tell he was more than ready. "Thomas, you looked very handsome in your new suit today," I said, "But it may be time to take it off." I reached for his already loosened tie and took it off. He looked at me with wide and hungry eyes. I unfastened his braces and threw them off with a flourish. I looked down at the bulge in his crotch and massaged it. I rubbed him up and down until he groaned, then I unfastened his trousers and let the big man escape. "Damn boxer shorts," I thought, but with the braces off I was able to peel the trousers off…followed by the pants. I then peeled off his socks to maintain dignity, and studied his lovely hard on. Thomas had a gorgeous penis. It was quite large, but with a length and elegance to it. I took it into my hands and brought my mouth to cover him. He moaned with pleasure. I used my tongue and moved my mouth up and down until I knew he was almost ready.

Cathy had loved me until I almost came, but I held back. I pulled her to me and kissed her so deeply I didn't think I would come back, but I did and pulled her to my chest. I looked her in the eyes until we were both seeing into the other. I drew out her hairclips one by one until her hair spilled down to her shoulders. I undid her dress and let it fall to her shoulders and to her waist until her lacy red bra was all that was between us. I licked the nipples and nibbled through the lace until I couldn't take it any more. I removed her bra and took her sweet firm breast into my mouth. First one breast, then the other with my hands on her all of the time. I put my hand down and put her dress on the floor. My hand went into her lacy red panties and found her wet and ready.

Thomas slowly and gently put me on my back. His hand was sensually doing its magic on my wet and ready feminity. He had wonderful hands and I was starting to shake. He kept on at a slow and steady pace bringing me closer and closer to the edge. Finally, without hesitating I reached my climax and shook for what seemed like forever. He wanted nothing more than for me to be satisfied, and so I was.

I was warm and wet and so relaxed I was hardly conscious. Thomas gently pulled himself up and entered me. I groaned with satisfaction as I was still sensitive. He moved slowly at first, very gently, but I felt his desire become more urgent. Then he came into me harder, but still gently which was delightful for such a large man. He put his head down and kissed my mouth. He then went to my breasts. "Thomas," I said, "Be gentle, they are a little sore." He immediately became gentler as he came closer to the edge. His last few moves were a little harder and a little rough and he came very hard and passionately. I held his big head and enveloped his big body in mine. What a lovely man I had found.

Cathy and I lay in silence and deep breathing for what seemed like a long time. I finished taking off the rest of her clothes whilst getting rid of mine. We found our way to the top of the bed where she laid with her head on my arm and my body covering the back of hers. It was a moment of deep peace and solace, for just the two of us. It had been a good day.

"Oh Cathy," I said, "I don't know what I can say to tell you how much I love you?" "How about "I love you" Thomas?" she answered. I laughed and she said, "I love you too, my handsome man." That was music to my ears, and coming from Cathy I almost believed it. Well, yes I believed it and it gave me life. I never wanted this to end.


	30. Chapter 30

Visitors

It dawned a beautiful morning. Though it was raining and foggy outside, Cathy was sleeping by my side and that was all I needed. I slipped out of bed and stretched and looked down at my nakedness. Another half stone and perhaps that belly would disappear. It was nothing to think about today, though, there were other things to do. I used the bathroom and put on my dressing gown and headed down the stairs. I was hungry and ready for breakfast. As I sat at the dining room table Mr. Robbins came in with my double espresso and the morning paper. "Breakfast will be ready soon, sir, how are you this morning?" he asked. "I am quite well, Mr. Robbins, and very hungry, thank you." I replied. He quickly returned to the kitchen while I opened the paper and read the front page. Mrs. Robbins must have read my mind, as I believe she frequently did. Mr. Robbins brought me a full English breakfast which I knew I could devour completely. "Excuse me sir, but I have to remind you that your cousin Phoebe and her family will be arriving for a visit this afternoon," he said, "And Aunt Glynis will be with them." "Nonsense, bollocks, Mr. Robbins. I don't believe you." I replied. "I told you last week, sir. I didn't think you were distracted, but it seems like you may have been. Sorry." He replied.

I actually had a dim memory of him telling me, but I must have not been listening as well as I should. Phoebe was first cousin, on my Mother's side. Gertrude, her sister, and I had been involved 10 years ago but that was old news and of no consequence. Gertrude had gone on to marry Christian Fitzhenry of the Cotswolds and had 4 children with another on the way. Phoebe and I had been very close growing up. She was a lively girl and we had spent time building forts, wading and exploring the woods around the Manor House. I really didn't mind seeing her. She had married Tarquin Fitzhenry of Aberdeen and had her own brood of 3 children.

Aunt Glynis was another story. She was my mother's younger sister and was as intolerant as the day was long. She had plagued poor Phoebe for marrying a Scotsman, even if it was another Fitzhenry. She had given endless grief to my parents for sending me to the wrong schools or letting me come home for visits and the summer holiday. She constantly harassed me for not being married and allegedly mismanaging the estate, which was far from the truth. Oh God, was all I could think. My day certainly had changed. Meanwhile, I wondered when Cathy would come down.

Thomas was gone when I woke up. It was not a surprise. I sat up and looked at the foggy day outside. I was so knackered I felt like I could just roll over and go back to sleep. I looked at the clock…it was 9:25! How had I slept so long? That got me up and to seem less like a lazy sod I started a shower and eventually went downstairs fully dressed. Maybe they would think I was doing something else besides sleeping.

I met Thomas on the stairs. We hugged and he kissed me good morning. "I was just coming up to check on you." He said. I told him that I just took a long time getting dressed. "Mrs. Robbins has an excellent breakfast this morning," he said, "I was so hungry this morning. You should be famished." I realized at that moment that I wasn't just peckish, but I could eat 3 breakfasts. Thomas went up to shower and said he had some news for me when he came down. I went and sat in the kitchen with Mr. and Mrs. Robbins and devoured my lovely full English. "Is there any more, Mrs. Robbins?" I asked. She served me another sausage and the last of the eggs. I thoroughly enjoyed it even if she looked a bit astonished.

I wanted to join Cathy as soon as I could to prepare her for the rest of the day. I had told her sometimes I had visitors periodically, but somehow I wasn't sure that she believed me. I showered and shaved and put on some decent work clothes. I joined her and Mr. and Mrs. Robbins in the kitchen. "Good morning Cathy," I said, "And Good Morning Mrs. Robbins. Is there another cup of coffee available?" Another double espresso soon appeared in my hand. "Mmmm, Cathy, Mr. Robbins reminded me this morning that my cousin Phoebe will be visiting for a couple of days with her husband and children." I said. She looked at me with a scowl and I knew what she was thinking. "No, she's not that cousin. That cousin was her sister and is of no consequence to us, alright?" I added. The thought that she could be the least bit jealous was a novelty to me and I actually found it flattering, if somewhat ridiculous. I told her that Phoebe was a childhood friend and that she would like her very much. I explained that she was married to Tarquin and had 3 lovely children. Mr. Robbins found it necessary to intervene as he saw I was skirting the issue of Aunt Glynis. "Thomas's Aunt will be accompanying the family, Miss," said Mr. Robbins, "And she can be challenging, even on her best behavior."

I looked at Thomas, who was focused on the floor. I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Robbins who seemed to be busying themselves with kitchen tasks. "OK, what is going on?" I asked, "This is not normal "Auntie is visiting" behavior. Just what is the issue?" Thomas explained that Aunt Glynis was his Mum's sister and that they were as different as day and night. Thomas's Mum had been warm and loving; Aunt Glynis was cold as ice. Thomas's Mum had welcomed change and made an effort to engage everyone. Aunt Glynis was a bastion of British nobility and believed that noble blood was the only blood and commoners were there to be servants and laborers. "Well, it's bloody well good that I have an afternoon shift at the pub," I stated, "It sounds like she would not approve of me and that I wouldn't deal with her well at all."

"Don't be cross, Cathy," Thomas said, "I love you and will not step down from her assault. You are going to be my wife and nothing can change that." "Well, I'll still be going to work today, cousins be damned." I answered and got up and ready for a walk around the grounds.


	31. Chapter 31

The early 1970's Southern England

Flashback

The Manor House loomed in the background, in all its crumbling glory, whilst a little girl plays and a gangly, skinny little boy accompanies her, walking into the creek.

"Thomas, do you think if we build the dam the minnows will stay there and call it their home?" the girl questioned earnestly.

"Well, Phoebe, I'm not sure…I only know that when I built it before the next morning I caught 3 frogs. They like it when they have a place to stay." The skinny little boy replied, "I'm not sure that the minnows will like it but the frogs sure did."

"Well, then let's get started on it…do you still have Mr. Froggy from earlier?" she questioned, "I'd like to hold him again. Maybe he'll give the new dam good luck." The boy pulled the frog out of his shorts and handed it to her. "Hello, Mr. Froggy," she said right to his face after giving him a little kiss. She decided he was looking a bit dry and put him back into the water. "We can catch more after the dam is built and we'll bring a proper box to hold them in.

Thomas proceeded to pick up some substantial rocks and splash them into the water, already building a diversion in the clear water. As he kept rearranging dirt a few large drops fell from the sky…followed by more and more.

"Thomas, we better go in, we'll be soaked in a minute and I know my Mummy won't be happy." She said. He stopped construction and they both hopped on their bicycles and headed for the side door of the house. The rain absolutely pealed down and by the time they got to the house they were dripping wet. They sat outside the door and laughed, splashing water on each other and shaking their little heads like dogs.

The door opened. It was Mr. Robbins. "You two scallywags better get in here right now or your parents will have a fit." He said. He threw a fluffy white towel over each of us. "Now go upstairs and change," he said in his strictest voice. They knew Mr. Robbins well enough and just giggled as they ran up the stairs. After a minute of wiping off, Phoebe took off her sunsuit and Thomas stripped off his shorts and shirt. She was in her vest and pants and Thomas was down to his pants. They laughed, leaving their clothes and towels in the middle of the hallway.

"Let's go to the secret headquarters," Thomas said, "We can hide out there until they send the spies for us. Even James Bond won't know where we are." With this they pattered up the stairs to the third floor and ran down the hallway to a little used room at the corner of the house. They carefully closed the door and piled on to the cushions and blankets that covered the floor. A massive armoire with mirrored doors was all the room contained. They sat down and took a moment to catch their breath. They stared at themselves in the mirror.

Phoebe looked at herself and then at Thomas in the mirror. "Thomas, I think that there is something wrong with us. We don't look right. We don't look like those kids on the telly. We have funny heads." She said. Thomas took a moment and looked in the mirror too.

"I know. Some of the boys at school have called me a lumpy headed moron. When I look in the mirror, I see that they are right. You seem to have a bumpy head just like mine." He said.

"And why are our lips all weird and our hair sticks out of our head like a scrub brush?' she said, "Some of the girls at my school say bad things about me but Mummy says to ignore it. It is hard to ignore it when you are called ugly."

"Well, let's think," Thomas said, "Our Mums and Dads look different too. I think that maybe we are a different branch of the human race. Maybe we are the bumpy head people, not quite like other people. Maybe we are aliens, like on Dr. Who?"

"That has to be it, Thomas, we are just different from those people you see on telly. There are millions of us bumpy head people all over the world," she postulated.

"Well, they still aren't very nice at my school. One day they were so mean that I cried. I was really embarrassed, but I couldn't help it." He said.

"Well Thomas, you are my cousin, and we are both very alike. Maybe some day all the bumpy head people will get together and then we'll show those other people how good we are. Let's stay friends forever and wait for that to happen. Is that a deal?" she queried.

"Phoebe, when that day happens it will be great. Maybe it won't be very long. The bumpy head people will take over the world!" he laughed.

Unfortunately, an 8 year old's enthusiasm is a fragile thing. Both Thomas and Phoebe had a burden to bear which haunted them through the years, making them wonder what they had done wrong to deserve some of the treatment that they received. Each, at a given time, had wondered if it was worth going on. But they shared the special secret and kept on going. Maybe the bumpy head people would save the world. Who knew?


	32. Chapter 32

The Dreaded Cousins

Cathy spent the day in a subdued mood. Whatever I had suggested she had said she was too tired or she wasn't in the mood, whether it was planning our trip or figuring out what we wanted to do with our marriage ceremony. The whole "arrival of the cousins" just put her in a foul mood. She was nice enough to me with kisses and hugs, but I could tell that the whole issue had left her nervous. I wished I could tell her that it was the same for me, but that would sound like bollocks, so I shut my mouth. At 2 pm I had gotten the car and taken her to work. All she could say was how uncomfortable her bartending vest felt. How it felt really strange to her. She was certain that I had been rough with her breasts and told me to keep hands off until she said yes. At least there was the hope that she might say yes sometime.

I dropped her off at the pub. "Thomas," she said, "I could have driven myself down here and gotten back on my own. I know you have a lot on your plate, today." I told her how I loved picking her up at the end of the night. She smiled her gorgeous smile and kissed me. "I'll see you around 11 then," she said before leaving the car. Well, that was worth it.

I drove back to the house after picking up some of the local papers. To my surprise, Cathy was on most of the front pages as the most beautiful woman at the flower show. She looked spectacular. It was still unbelievable that she could be mine.

Mrs. Robbins was busy preparing a formal tea when I returned to the house. Within 15 minutes a Land Rover pulled up with Aunt Glynis and Cousin Phoebe and all the rest of the family. Mr. Robbins went to the door to greet the arrivals. I went into the front hall and waited as they all poured in. The first was my elderly aunt.

"Auntie Glynis," I exclaimed, "It is so good to see you. You look wonderful." She didn't crack a smile and barely allowed me to air kiss her cheeks. Some things never change. The expression on her face was so dour I wondered if she'd sucked a lemon before she got out of the car. Three children followed in their play clothes. The eldest, a boy of eight, ran up to me and wrapped himself around my legs. "Uncle Thomas, can we ride on the mower? I can steer really good!" he said. The second, a girl of about six, came behind her brother and hugged my legs too. The third, a big headed, ginger haired cherub held back, not really knowing what to do. Behind came my cousin Phoebe with her husband Tarquin, a lanky 6 foot 6 inch giant of a man with a very large ginger head perched on a long, very skinny neck. Phoebe looked wonderful…or at least as wonderful as you could blessed with our family resemblance. She had lovely blond hair swept up the back of her neck and full, if somewhat crooked lips. The best bit was her smile. It was warm and welcoming and I hugged her tightly. "Welcome back, secret agent," I whispered.

Tarquin reached out and I shook his hand. Phoebe stepped back and looked me up and down. "Oh my, Thomas," she declared, "I've never seen you so fit..you look awesome!" I looked at the floor and told her "thank you". I wanted no more of this attention on me.

Mr. Robbins quickly greeted Aunt Glynis, taking her wrap and proceeded to say hello to Tarquin and Phoebe, with Phoebe sneaking in a little hug. "How is Mrs. Robbins?" she inquired. "As well as we can be," he said, "considering we were born in the Stone Age. We have a lovely tea with some snacks for the children if they would like."

Aunt Glynis was walking about the front room, checking for dust. "Tea will be served in the parlor, Madame," Mr. Robbins said, and led us all that way. "Thomas, the house smells a little musty, do you think you need to let in more air?" said Aunt Glynis. "Well, it has been damp for a couple of days. I suppose we could open some windows now, though," I replied, knowing that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the house. We settled to having tea with scones and sandwiches and biscuits. The 3 year old climbed up on his Mummy's lap and stayed there, staring at me the whole time. "Thomas, I know you remember Angus and Bethany, but I don't think you have met our new addition, Thomas X." Phoebe said. I looked at this little one and he looked away. I knew just how he felt. I felt like that most of my life.

We made a bit of small talk…a little bit of family gossip….mostly boring aristo news. Finally, Aunt Glynis stood up and took her place near the mantle. "Thomas, there is a rumor…and it could just be rumor…that there is another person living at this house," she said. "Oh, yes," I said, "I'll be right back." I rushed into the kitchen where the newspapers with Cathy in them ended up. "Look, Auntie Glynis, I have a girlfriend. Look at her picture at the Flower Show the other day. Isn't she pretty?" She looked at the photo. Cathy looked like a model, like a princess, and that could not be denied. "Thomas, this is all just fine, but am I to understand that she has no noble blood?" asked Glynis. "No, Auntie," I replied, "I met her here at the house when she was working."

"Thomas, she is much too pretty for you. Haven't you thought she may have ulterior motives?" she asked. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't believe what a terrible thing she had said. Before I had a chance to answer, Phoebe spoke up. "Mum, I can't believe you could say such a thing! I have heard from other sources that Thomas and Cathy…that is her name, yes?...are a great couple and very much in love." Tarquin added, "Yes, Mum, I think you might want to stuff it, heh?" I found it marvelous that Tarquin didn't take any stuff from her. My respect for him went through the roof.

"Auntie Glynis, I love Cathy and we are planning to be married soon." I told her. "The structure that has made England great is being eroded, brick by brick. Just you wait and see." We all just shook our heads and went to change for a game of croquet.


	33. Chapter 33

Playing Outside

It was a gloriously pleasant afternoon. We drank lager and gin and tonics and played outside the rest of the day. Angus, my nephew was still insistent that I get out the lawn mower. I promised him the next morning, but for now we would play ultimate Frisbee. We didn't have a course set up so it pretty much degenerated into tackle the person who has the Frisbee. Angus and Bethany were hilarious when their parents or I tackled and rolled them gently. They, in turn, hit us with all the force that they could generate. It really hurt sometimes. The little, bumpy headed ginger Thomas stayed off to the side. When I got the Frisbee I crawled up to him and put it in his lap. He looked the other way. "Hey Thomas," I said, "My name is Thomas too." He looked down at his feet and said, "Your name can't be Thomas, because that's my name." I sat beside him with my legs crossed. "No," I said, "My name really is Thomas too. You know that we Thomas's really are special. We have the name Thomas." "You really think it's special?" he asked. "Oh, it really is. Let's make ourselves the "Thomas Club" because only Thomas's can be in it." I replied. He laughed and I picked him up. We were members of the "Thomas Club". I threw him up in the air and caught him. After that, he followed me everywhere and made sure everyone knew about the "Thomas Club". I may have created a monster.

At dinner later, Aunt Glynis couldn't restrain her wretched opinions. "Thomas," she said, "Don't you find it regrettable that you and Gertrude couldn't make a go of things? She married that simple man and I really wonder what will happen with all those children. They are having such difficulty at school." "Mum," said Phoebe, "That was a long time ago and I really don't think it needs discussing." "Well, how are you managing those stocks that your Father left?" she asked. "Well, Auntie, it has been a hard patch for everyone. We are managing to keep our heads above water." I replied. Tarquin piped up. "Lithium," he said, "We should all invest in lithium. It's the next great commodity." "Tarquin, I suggest you keep your big mouth shut," said Aunt Glynis. "Mum, I suggest that perhaps you should do the same," he replied. Evidently this disrespectful intercourse was a normal thing. It made me very uncomfortable and caused Mr. Robbins to cover his eyes.

The children were quiet and looked rosy and very tired from their time outside. It was perfect. "OK, all of you, let's go up and take a bath. Say goodnight to Uncle Thomas." Phoebe said. Angus and Bethany gave me big hugs and kisses which I returned. Little Thomas approached and I picked him up. He was all bumpy head and ginger hair. I whispered in his ear, "Tomorrow you will meet Aunt Cathy. She is very pretty and likes everyone in the "Thomas Club". He smiled and gave my head a big hug. 'That will be fun," he whispered back. "Auntie, Phoebe, Tarquin, I have to go pick up Cathy soon so I'll probably say goodnight.' I said.

"And where is it she might be?" questioned Aunt Glynis. "She works at the pub in town, Auntie. She doesn't want to stop working just now." I replied. "Good Lord, Thomas," she said, as she collapsed into her seat.

I wanted to see Cathy so much. It had been a trying day but I knew that being with her would bring me back to where I should be. I was hoping that she wouldn't be cross, but she generally wasn't unless I deserved it.

I went into the pub and ordered my shot of Jameson's while I waited for Cathy to finish her work. "God, I'm knackered", was the first thing she said when she joined me. I put my arm around her as we walked out to the car. On the ride home she asked me how the day had gone. "Not too bad," I said, "Phoebe and Tarquin were fine and they have three really nice kids. Aunt Glynis is a handful, but Tarquin just puts her in her place. I never would have expected that. I think you'll like them, Cathy. They are looking forward to meeting you." "Thomas' she said, "I am so tired right now that I could sit in this seat and disappear just by the force of gravity." "I can carry you upstairs," I suggested and she just laughed.

When we finally got to our room I couldn't help but notice that Cathy looked different. Her complexion was perfect and rosy and her hair was gorgeous and thick. I couldn't help kissing her the best way I knew how. "So, Thomas, I guess you're doing alright." She questioned. "Never better," I assured her. I approached her and started unbuttoning her blouse. I removed it and stared at her gorgeous body. Her breasts were magnificent. They looked as if they needed to be liberated from her bra. I quickly did that and pulled the garment away. Her breasts were full and heavy and I couldn't help wanting to touch them. "Oh Cathy, I know you have said your breasts are sore, but I need to taste them…please, I'll be really gentle." I said. "Okay", she replied, "but be nice."


	34. Chapter 34

Playing Inside

Thomas did not disappoint. He bent down and with a gentle touch, used the tip of his tongue to caress my breasts. My nipples quickly were firm and erect and he brought his mouth over them to suck ever so gently. It was a strange, but pleasant and slightly painful sensation. I could feel myself become wet, waiting for what was next. He lifted me onto our bed and pulled off my jeans and knickers. He lowered me back and spread my legs, knees up. He used his tongue to enter me and tantalized me to the point of no return. I shuddered violently and arched my back as he gave me pure ecstasy. I didn't remember many orgasms like this. My body wracked with sensation as my uterus contracted. It took me a minute or so to regain my senses. "Well," he said, "That wasn't too bad." I stretched out my legs and felt limp. He pulled off his trousers and shirt and joined me. We kissed and he gently played with my nipples again. "Cathy," he said, "I want you to turn over." As I was in no mood to resist, I turned over and laid my body on the sheets. Thomas came up behind me and pulled my bum in the air. He moved behind me until I could feel his hardness coming into me.

Now, this was a whole new sensation. I could feel Thomas's penis moving in a whole different way. It rubbed my sensitive spots even more. He continued to thrust evenly and firmly until I couldn't hold back. Then he pushed hard and quickly and we both came and explosions took over our brains. "Oh, good lord," I thought, "where had I found this wonderful man?" After a time, I turned over and snuggled into Thomas's arms. He was so big and warm and soft I could lose myself in him.

"Thomas," I said, "Do you realize how many women would want a lover like you?" "Well," he replied, "Maybe we bumpy heads won't save the world, but we can make a difference." "What?" I asked. "I'll tell you about it later," he replied, "Now we better get some sleep." As thoroughly exhausted as I was that came very easily.

In the morning I left Cathy to sleep because she had been so tired. I heard children's voices downstairs and figured that everyone must be up. Angus, Bethany and Thomas were outside running on the lawn. It was a brilliant day so Mr. and Mrs. Robbins had arranged for breakfast on the terrace. I dressed quickly and they brought me my coffee and I joined Phoebe on the porch. Tarquin was fully dressed and was rounding up the children for a hike into the woods. Phoebe was in her dressing gown.

"Good morning, Thomas," she said. "Good morning to you," I replied. We sat in lovely silence for quite a few minutes. We looked at each other until we couldn't help but laugh. "So, how are you doing, Phoebe?" I asked sincerely. "Well, Thomas, I guess I'm fine," she replied, "Mum can be a handful as you've seen, but otherwise no complaints." I looked her in the eye, questioning. We knew each other so well. "Thomas, she said, "Tarquin is a wonderful man. It was so good that I got away from this branch of the family. It's a bit cold in Scotland and I am a bit isolated but he is brilliant. He is a scholar and a superb businessman…and he loves me. We love each other, otherwise life wouldn't be so fine. The kids go to day school and I do the "Mum thing" full time. I wouldn't have it any other way. All those kids are smart as a whips and I have another one on the way. That may be it, though." "Well good" I said, "I guess the bumpy heads won't take over the world. There are not as many of us as we thought. It sure seemed like a lot more when we were kids, didn't it?" "Well, the size of the world was so much smaller then." she said. I told her "I think my Dad was much wiser than we think. When Trudy and I had our "falling out", he said, "Son, maybe it was for the best" I think he realized that the way we lived was not sustainable..we have to let the outside in or we'll perish." "He was right Thomas," she replied. "Well, it seemed queer at the time," I replied.


	35. Chapter 35

So Hot

In my dream I was at the beach and it was hot, so very hot, that my legs were burning. I had to get out of the sun. It was then that I came to consciousness. It was the sun shining on my legs, on the duvet through the open window. "Well. Thank goodness for that," I thought, "Otherwise I may have slept for hours." I looked at the clock, it said 9:15! I wasn't really concerned but I never slept this late. Thomas was already gone, as usual, but I had a big job that day, in the kitchen, and I wanted to get an early start, hopefully to finish it all at one time.

I woke up, still with memories of the wonderful night before. My heart was filled with thoughts of Thomas. I was overwhelmed by the feeling of love I had for him. He was a fantastic man, not a doubt crossed my mind. My feet hit the floor and I headed to the bath, needing to pee urgently. It was then that I stood in front of the mirror and gazed at my reflection. My face had a color and fullness I'd never noticed. My breasts were incredibly full. If this is what being in love brings, I didn't mind a bit. Maybe I'd buy a pushup bra. I bet Thomas would like that.

Brushing my teeth, I had to stop for a minute because something I did made me gag. I felt a bit queasy. Thankfully it seemed to abate after I finished and I went to get dressed. A day of plumbing required no more than my coveralls and a t-shirt. No bra was needed. I thought I could tease Thomas a bit later. Hair up, and that was that.

As I descended the stairs an unpleasant thought occurred to me…the dreaded cousins…I had almost forgotten. Mr. Robbins came out and informed me that tea was on the terrace and Thomas and Phoebe were there. "Mr. Robbins, could I have some toast or crumpet?" I asked, "I have a bit of a funny tummy." "Of course, lovely lady," he answered, "In a minute, I'll bring it to you outside."

I went out to the terrace and saw Thomas's frizzy hair. Across from him was a woman. She was rather tall, from what I could tell, and buxom, but the most remarkable thing was her resemblance to Thomas. She had a gorgeous mane of dark blond hair and a similar head with a petite version of a lumpy skull. Her features were finer and she had lovely, full lips. If it wasn't for her head one could almost think that she was pretty, in an irregular sort of way. I could hear soft conversation, interspersed with laughter, lots of laughter. Entering into it seemed much less intimidating than I thought it would be.

I walked out and Thomas stood up. He approached and hugged me, very close. He kissed me and took my hand. "Cathy" he said, "I want you to meet my cousin and best friend, Phoebe. Phoebe, this is my love and fiancée, Cathy Wardle." Before I knew it Phoebe stood up and approached me. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. It was in her eyes that I saw the same tenderness I had seen in Thomas's, and a wisdom that you recognize when you meet another woman of value and intelligence. "Hello Cathy, I am so happy to meet you," she said, "I'm so glad that you and Thomas are together, at least for now." She drew me in and gave me a comfortable hug, not too close, but perfect for the moment. She just put out an aura of comfort and I could tell that Thomas adored her. "Well, I'm not planning on letting Thomas go for a long, long time," I said, "Sorry about the clothes, but I have some work to do around the house today. She laughed and said, "You should see me around the house when the kids come home. I have a pair of pink sweats that I've had for years."

Mr. Robbins brought my toast and served me a cup of tea. We all sat down and started a conversation. It didn't take long for all sorts of stories to emerge until Thomas put his cup down on the table after Mr. Robbins had brought another espresso. My stomach started to lurch and my saliva started to run. "Thomas, don't drink that coffee," I said, "It's off….maybe the beans are bad or the water…but it really smells terrible. It's making me gag. If you drink it you might get sick." "Ok Cathy, let's put it aside. It smells great to me, but I don't want to take chances." He answered. Phoebe just looked at me like the Mona Lisa.


End file.
